Dear Daddy
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: It's been five years since the fire. Five years since Ally moved away. Five years since she found out she was pregnant with Austin Moon's child. Now, her five year old daughter wants to meet her dad. Ally promises her that one day they will meet-but only if she writes a letter to him each week until then. What happens when Austin & Ally meet again? Auslly and Trez
1. Hello, my name is Ally

**Hey guys this is my first Austin and Ally story. I really hope you guys like it! I think I like the idea that I came up with. I hope you guys like it too! It would be super cool if you did! xD **

**Summary: It's been five years since the fire. Five years since Ally moved away. Five years since Ally moved away. Five years since she found out she was pregnant with Austin Moon's child. Now, her five year old daughter wants to meet her dad. Ally promises her that one day they will meet-but only if she writes a letter to him each week until then. What happens when Austin and Ally meet again? Will his daughter finally be able to met him? **

* * *

_Taking every breath away_

_With all of the mistakes I've made_

_From all the letters that I've saved_

_This is everything I didn't say_

_I wish I could've made you stay_

_And I'm the only one to blame_

_I know that it's a little too late_

_This is everything I didn't say_

_-Everything I Didn't Say _

5 Seconds of Summer- Everything I Didn't Say

* * *

"Mommy I'm tired."

I turned my head away from the TV and saw my five-year-old daughter standing in the doorway.

"Okay sweetie, go up to bed, and get in you pajamas and I'll be right there to tuck you in." I said back to her. She nodded, and walked towards her room.

Let me tell you a little about myself.

My name is Allyson Dawson. Ally for short. That little girl was my daughter Alice Marie Moon. Yeah you heard correctly. Famous pop star Austin Moon is Alice's father. Austin and I dated in high school. He doesn't even know about Alice. He never got a chance to know. I would have told him if it hadn't been for... the incident.

It was five years ago, on a warm January day in Miami...

* * *

_"Ally! Ally wake up! WAKE UP!"_

_My eyes snapped open to see my best friend Trish standing over me. I was sitting on the piano bench in the practice room at Sonic Boom. I must have fallen asleep. I could smell something... was it smoke?_

_"What's wrong Trish?" I questioned her. _

_"We gotta get out of here."_

_"Why?" _

_"Sonic Boom is on fire!" _

_I shot up from the bench. "What?!" _

_"The shop is on fire! We have to get out before we die in here." Trish yanked on my arm, pulling me out of the practice room and downstairs. I managed to grab my song before I left. _

_The fire had spread across the shop. It left enough room for Trish and I to go down the stairs and get out through the back door. _

_And just in time too. Because as soon as that door shut behind us, the flames had completely engulfed the stairs and spread to both the doors. _

_Sonic Boom had completely burned down that night. _

_Nothing but my song book and me and Trish's lives had been saved _

* * *

The day after the fire, my dad told me we couldn't afford to stay here in Miami, and that we were moving.

That meant leaving not only Trish, and my not only partnership, but also my relationship with Austin behind, but my other friends Dez and Kira Starr. And worst of all- Austin himself.

To say the least, it really wasn't fair. I had to leave Miami and everything I've ever known and loved behind.

Two weeks later, we were all packed up, and set to leave town and got to Los Angeles within four days.

My last day in Florida was a hard one. Saying goodbye to Trish, Dez, and Kira was hard enough. Saying goodbye to Austin was nearly impossible. I was crying and barely ate for a few days after that.

Three days after we arrived in California, I found out I was pregnant with Austin's child. By then I was convinced that things couldn't get any worse.

But I managed to pull through. I got a stable job working at my cousin Ava's clothing store, and we share an apartment too. Ava is currently at a friend's house because her friend was having a party, and I couldn't go because of Alice.

Alice was born on February 19th. Only seven months after we moved here. I was only seventeen. Yeah I was a teen mom. Get over it.

She looks like Austin too. Same wavy blonde hair and nicely tanned skin.

I walked down the hall to Alice's room. She was sitting up in bed.

"Time to lay down sweetie." I cooed.

"Okay mommy." Alice whispered, laying down.

I tucked her in when she said, "Mommy? We can I meet my daddy?"

The question took me by surprise. She's never asked me that before.

"Um, I don't know to be honest sweetie." I replied uncertainly.

"Can I please meet him someday?" She begged.

I bit my lip in uncertainty. Was was I going to say to her?

Then I got an awesome idea.

"Did you learn how to write in school yet?" I asked her.

Alice nodded.

"Well how about you write a letter to your daddy ever single week, and when you finally meet him, we'll give them to him to read. Sound good?"

"What do I write about?" Alice asked me.

"Anything you want to write about, baby."

"Okay I will."

I smiled. "Great. How about we write the first letter tomorrow?"

"Okay mommy."

I kissed her on the forehead and smiled down at her. "Good night, Alice."

"Good night mommy." She shut her eyes and snuggled into the pillow.

I turned off the light, and left the room, shutting the door sofly behind me.

A pleased and excited smile crept onto my face.

I can't wait to help Alice with her letters.

* * *

**How was that? This is my first Austin &amp; Ally fanfic, and I like how it turned out. Do you guys? I hope you guys do. Ideas and feedback are greatly appreciated. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**-Liv**


	2. Meanwhile in Miami

**This story has nine followers already? Wow I can't believe it. I love you guys! Seriously I do. You guys are the best. :D**

**Note that song lyrics are posted at the beginning of each chapter. **

* * *

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

5 Seconds of Summer- Amnesia

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

I took Alice to the park after lunch today because she wanted something exciting to write about in her first letter to Austin. I explained what I could tell her about the fire and how I came to have her. She understood. She's a very smart cookie.

I saw her playing with another boy at the park who kinda looked like Austin. I asked Alice who that was and she said it was a friend from school named Dylan who really likes Austin Moon and constantly dresses up like him. According to Alice, his blonde hair is a wig, and he has naturally black hair.

"Alice, do you want to go home and write your first letter?" I asked her after a few hours.

Alice nodded enthusiastically, and clapped her hands. "Yes mommy!" She squealed.

I chuckled and said, "Okay. Let's go and grab some dinner on the way."

Alice wanted McDonald's, so I got some through the drive-thru, and then went home. After eating and watching a little TV, Alice started the first letter. she didn't want any help, so I let her do it on her own. I figured this would take a while, so I started watching my current favorite TV show, Supernatural.

"I'm done!"

I jumped as Alice appeared next to me and yelled right in my ear.

"Already?" I was a little shocked. "It only took her... seven minutes? Wow she's fast.

Alice nodded and bounced a little.

"Okay. Can I read it?" I asked.

"Sure mommy!" Alice skipped off to her room, and came back later with a letter written neatly in pink pen ink.

"Here mommy!" She handed it to me.

I looked down at the letter.

_May 22nd _

_Dear Daddy, _

_We've never met before, but I'm your daughter! My name is Alice, and my middle name is Marie. My last name is Moon, same as yours! _

_I've always wanted to meet you, but I've been too afraid to ask about you. I have a friend whose daddy died when he was a baby, and I was scared because I thought maybe you were dead at first, but mommy told me you were still alive. I'm glad you are daddy. _

_Mommy says I'll meet you one day, but ever week, I have to write to you until I can offically meet you. I can't wait to see you daddy. I don't know who you are, but I still love you! Mommy still does too. Her name is Ally in case you can't remember. She says that I look like you. She said we have the same blonde hair. I hope I look like you daddy. I can't see you right now, and you can't see me, but I love you so much daddy. _

_Love your daughter,_

_Alice Marie Moon_

I hugged my daughter, and said, "It's perfect honey! Now go watch cartoons in your room, and I'll bring you some more of your dinner in a second.

"Okay!" Alice skipped away.

I gazed at the letter, smiling in anticipation and satisfaction.

I can't wait for him to read this.

* * *

**Back In Miami...**

**Austin's POV: **

"ZALIEN BRAIN SUCK!" Trish and Dez yelled. The three of us were watching the marathon on the TV at my house, and they did that every time we saw the zaliens do a brain suck. I would join in, but I haven't been the same since Ally left five years ago.

Things have definitely changed. Trish and Dez have been dating for two years. I actually wasn't surprised in the slightest.

Kira started dating Ally's ex-boyfriend, country star Gavin Young. They've been dating for four years. I think that kinda makes sense too. They're both musicians, and are very talented. But it is kind of strange to see my ex and Ally's ex dating.

After a few more hours of watching the zaliens movie marathon, Trish, Dez, and I met Kira and Gavin at Applebee's.

"So what are you guys doing over the summer?" Kira asked us.

"Nothing as of now yet." Trish replied. "What about you guys?"

"We actually were planning to go on vacation." Gavin said. "Guess where."

"Hawaii?" Dez gasped. "Atlantis? Mars?!"

We laughed at Dez's silly antics. Good thing he hasn't changed.

"No." Kira giggled. "We're going to California. We wanted to ask you guys wanted to come."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. What do you guys say?"

"Sure!" The three of us agreed in unison.

"Great!" Gavin smiled. "We're leaving in four weeks, and we're staying until August."

"Awesome!" Finally something good happened to me.

After we were done eating, I drove Trish and Dez back to their house. (Yes they live together). Then I went home.

I turned on the TV, and started watching Glee. Yes I watch it because Ally used to make me watch it when we were dating, and I watch it to remin myself of her. Yeah it's a little cheesy, but I loved Ally, and still do. I miss Ally so mush it hurts.

I wonder how she's doing. I never saw her or heard from her again after she moved five years ago. She left without giving me any kind of closure. But it isn't her fault. I don't know where she moved to, but everything just feels so empty after she left.

Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever see her again.


	3. Familiar Faces Part 1

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand?_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

**Demi Lovato- Don't Forget **

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

_May 29th _

_Dear Daddy, _

_Hi! It's me Alice again! How are you daddy? I can't wait to finally meet you. Mommy says that one day I'll find out everything about you! She won't tell me your name yet, but she says she really loves you and she always did. I think it's really sweet. Aunt Ava thinks it mushy though. But I know she thinks it's adorable too. _

_I had a play date with my friend Dylan. His older brother let us play a really fun computer game. Dylan taught me how to play. It's called Minecraft. Have you ever played it? It was really fun. I miss you daddy. I really can't wait to meet you. I hope I can soon! _

_Love your daughter,_

_Alice Marie Moon_

I smiled at the letter in my hands. "Good job Alice." I said to my daughter. "I'm sure he'll love it."

"Thanks mommy!" Alice chirped, before skipping off to her room.

"How's the letter business going?" My cousin Ava asked me. I told her about the letters after she came back from her friend's house.

"That was the second letter." I answered, tucking the letter into an envelope, and sealing it with a large red wax seal.

"Are you ever gonna tell her Austin is her father?"

"Well of course I'm going to... eventually."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Please. That's just your code for 'never.'"

I sighed, sitting on the couch. "I don't know... how would Austin even react to finding this out? What if he freaks out? What if he... leaves me? For good? I couldn't deal with that Ava, I just couldn't!"

Ava put a hand on his shoulder. "Ally, if I had a kid I didn't know about, and just met, I would love it with all my heart. I'm sure Austin will love Alice as much as you and I love her."

I flashed her a grateful smile. "Thanks Ava."

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

"Annnnnnnd CUT!" Dez yelled. "That's a wrap for today!"

Dez was hired to direct a new horror movie set to premiere in three months. It payed a lot, and I was really happy for him. He invited me to come with him to watch him film today.

"Movie's looking awesome dude." I complimented him.

"Thanks man!" He flashed me his usual goofy smile. "But there's still one part we need an actress for."

"Got anybody who applied for the part?"

"Yeah! We're holding auditions tomorrow, and I need to pick up the list of applicants. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

Dez and I picked up the papers and went over to the beach, where we sat at a table with our lunch and the paperwork.

"So what are we doing exactly?" I asked.

"We're sorting the applications by experience." Dez answered. "The more experience a person has, the more likely their gonna get hired."

"Okay let's do it."

After a few minutes of going through papers, Deaz picked one up, and he let out a dramatic gasp.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Uh nothing!" Dez squealed.

I snatched the paper out of his hands, and looked down at the writing.

No... it can't be.

The applicant's name was Brooke Abraham.

Brooke had moved to Alaska a year and a half ago. It was a day of celebration. Ugh she was such a creep. But this means that... she's back?

Dez looked at a point beyond my shoulder, and his eyes widened.

Then I heard something behind me that chilled me to the bone.

"Hey Austy!"

* * *

**Back In California...**

**Ally's POV: **

"Mommy, can we go to the McDonalds downtown?" Alice asked me.

"Why do you want to go there?" I questioned her.

"Dylan says there's a playground there, and his mom is taking him there after school. Can I pleaaaaase go?"

I giggled. "Okay Alice but only if we can be home in time for the newest episode of Supernatural tonight." I teased her.

"Can I watch?"

"No honey you're too young."

"Oh okay."

Ava and I drove Alice to school. Now we have seven hours to do whatever we want.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Ava.

"Wanna go to the mall?" Ava said.

"Okay sure, but I gotta grab my wallet. I accidentally left it at home."

"Alrighty."

I quickly drove back home and grabbed my wallet. Something fell out of it. It was a picture of me and Austin. We were on the boardwalk. Austin had his arms around my waist, and I had mine around his neck. The sun was setting in the background. I felt tears rush to my eyes, so I wiped them away, and stuffed the picture back in my wallet. I shuffled out the door, locking it behind me.

We only lived a few minutes away from the mall, so we got there in no time. Ava dragged me into a ton of stores. We went like a full hour in Victoria's Secret, which was a ton of fun. (Note the sarcasm).

After shopping, we got some food. Ava got us a table, and I grabbed our food when I heard someone call my name.

"Ally?"


	4. Familiar Faces Part 2

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

* * *

**Demi Lovato- Really Don't Care**

**Austin's POV: **

I whirled around to face the one person who has inhabited my nightmares since she turned into a nutcase.

Brooke Abraham.

"Brooke!" I squeaked. "What are you doing here? I uh- thought you moved."

"I did, but I came back!" She flashed a huge, demented Chesire cat grin at me and said, "I am back for you and only you Austy!"

Wow this chick is nuts. "Sorry Brooke, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now." I told her even though I knew it wouldn't make her go away.

"Oh well that's too bad. I was hoping since Ally isn't around, that we could have a thing." She batted her eyelashes at me and ran her hand up my arm.

I back up and told her sternly, "No Brooke. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I'm not interested!"

"No!" Brooke screamed. "We're destined to be together you and I!"

"Not in a million years." I fired back. "There's no way I'm going out with you again."

"You'll regret this, Austin Moon." Brooke glared at me, then stormed off.

I turned and saw Dez staring at me with wide eyes. "I think we should go." He said.

"Yeah I agree." I said, picking up the papers. "Let's go to my house. There's no psycho ex-girlfriends there."

"Oh great, so Piper isn't there either?"

Oh god... Why did he have to bring her up? She was almost as clingy and crazy as Brooke.

"No Dez she isn't."

Dez smiled and said, "Great, can we get some fries to go?"

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

"Ally?"

I turned around. Standing behind me was...

Elliot.

Great.

"Oh hey Elliot." I greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." He laughed.

"Touche. I moved here five years ago. What about you?"

"I'm here visiting my grandparents." He replied. "I came here looking looking for my dad. He said he'd be back an hour ago. Have you seen a man wearing a purple Hawaiian shirt anywhere?"

"Uh I think I saw him over by the exit." I lied. I just wanted him to go away. He kind of stalked me before I had left Miami. It was kinda creepy.

"Great! Thanks." He quickly moved away to my relief.

Out of every person to run into, why did it have to be him?

I made my way back to my table.

"Who was that Ally?" Ava asked me with a curious expression.

I shook my head. "No one important, Ava." I assured her. "Just someone who used to stalk me."

"Well tell me if you see him again. I don't want you getting raped or something."

"Don't worry Ava, I never had any real interest in him. Not now not ever."

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

I was walking along the boardwalk, looking for Austin and Dez. Huh where could they be? Maybe they went home.

I took out my phone preparing to call Dez, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." I apologized absentmindedly.

"Trish? Is that you?" The person said.

I glanced up and saw...

Oh my god.

"Jace!" I couldn't believe it was him. "What are you doing here?"

"I moved here recently." Jace smiled at me. "To be closer to you." He stepped forward.

I stepped back. "Um Jace, I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah I know. Me!"

What. The. Hell?!

"No Jace. I have a boyfriend who isn't you, and I'm perfectly happy with him!"

I turned and ran off before he could spew out anymore unbelieveable nonsense.

Nothing was the same with him after I had caught him cheating on me.

* * *

**I threw in a little Trish and Jace drama for you guys cuz your awesome and I love surprising you. Thanks for 20 reviews like wow I love you all. Wow what a drama-filled chapter xD. **

**Until next time!**

**-Liv **


	5. Playdate Predicaments & Diner Disasters

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, 'til then,_

_when can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_

**Owl City- When Can I See You Again **

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

"Mommy!" Alice yelled as she ran towards me, her blonde hair flying behind her.

"Hey sweetheart." I greeted her. "How was school today?"

"Great! Look mommy!" Alice held up a piece of paper with neat handwriting on it. "I wrote another letter!"

"Oh that's great baby!" I gave her a hug. "Let's put it in an envelope and with the others at home okay?"

Alice nodded. "Okay!"

She waved to her friend Dylan, then climbed into the car, and we drove off. When we got home, I set Alice up with a snack, then looked at the letter that Alice wrote.

_June 5th _

_Dear Daddy, _

_Hi daddy! It's me, Alice. How are you? I'm doing great. I have so much to tell you. _

_I made a new friend! Her name's Marina, and she's from Costa Rica. She can speak really good English, and she taught us some Spanish. We're having a play date tomorrow. _

_Dylan and I saw a bunny on the playground the other day. She was white and had four little babies with her. It was so cute! _

_I saw a picture of mommy and another lady with curly hair. She said that's my aunt Trish. She said I'd meet her someday too. _

_I can't wait to meet you daddy. I love you. _

_Your daughter, _

_Alice Marie Moon_

A play date? I was never informed of this.

"Alice?" I called.

"Yes mommy?" She called back.

"What's this about a play date?"

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

"Hey Austy!"

Crap. Brooke's here.

"What the hell do you want, Brooke?" I snapped at her.

"Just saying hi to my future husband." She said, batting her eyelashes at me.

Wow, she's nuts.

"Oh really, where is he?" I asked, trying to get my point through.

"You may not know it now, but you will be mine, Austy!" Brooke turned and stomped off.

I entered the Melody Diner, and sat down with my friends.

"Hey guys." I greeted them. "What's going on?"

"Hey Austin!" Gavin greeted me. "We were just discussing the upcoming trip to California."

Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

"Are you guys packing yet?" Kira asked us.

"We're almost done." Trish replied. "We just need to pack some clothes."

Dez whispered, "She doesn't know what to wear." That earned an eyeroll from everyone.

"We'll be leaving in two weeks so be ready by then." Kira informed us.

We ordered and our food got here quick. We all ate fast because we were all really hungry...

And Trish, she ate like she just discovered food like damn.

After eating, Gavin payed and we were about to leave when I noticed something.

"Trish, are you okay?" I asked her. "You don't look so good."

Trish shook her head. "No. I think I'm going to be sick." Trish turned and bolted to the restroom.

"Trish!" Kira rushed after her.

I blinked in surprise at her retreating form.

What's wrong with Trish.

* * *

**Kira's POV: **

I held Trish's hair back as she threw up the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Are you okay?" I asked her after she was done. "Are you sick or something?"

"I don't know." Trish told me. "It's not the first time I've thrown up either."

"When was that?"

"Oh about two or three... months ago."

My mouth dropped open.

"Months?!" I cried. "Trish what-"

"I'm scared!" Trish told me. "I thought at first that I just ate something that didn't agree with me. Then it got worse and more frequent. I'm scared to get checked out because it may be worse than I think."

"Trish. If it's worse, than you have to get checked out. Have you experienced anything strange?"

"Well I have weird patterns of fatigue, throwing up, a kind of bipolar attitude, and I eat a lot of weird foods."

Hmmm... odd. Wait a minute, all these sings mean only one thing.

"Trish." I told her. "I think you might be pregnant."

* * *

**Trish's POV: **

I drove back to my house, and unlock the door stepping inside. I dropped the paper bag on the table, and pulled out its contents.

Five different pregnancy tests.

Kira really got me thinking. Maybe I really am pregnant. I decided to buy these and take them.

Dez had to do the final casting for his movie, so I was alone.

I went up to my private bathroom, and began taking the tests.

I waited in anxiety and impatience as the tests sat on the counter, calculating.

After about five minutes, I snatched up the tests, and looked at them. The results were

Two pink lines (positive)

A thumbs up

_Pregnant_

_Congratulations_

_Baby in the carriage _

So it's true then.

I wrapped the tests in toilet paper, then shoved it in the bottom of the trash can. I really am pregnant.

Wait a second. There's one way I can determine if this all true.

* * *

"Trish dela Rosa." The nurse called.

I stood and walked into the back room.

Only a doctor can determine if I'm just sick (or worse) or if I'm really carrying Dez's baby.

A blonde, green-eyed woman greeted me. "Hi!" She chirped. "You must be Trish. I'm Doctor Hoffman."

"Hi." I greeted back. I sat on the nearby bed.

"Okay Trish, what are you here for?" Dr. Hoffman asked.

"I- I think I might be pregnant." I told her.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"I took five. All positive."

"Experiencing any symptoms?"

"Throwing up, mood swings, fatigue, and weird cravings."

Dr. Hoffman nodded. "Okay, I'll take a blood test and we'll bring you back your results."

After taking the test, I waited for about twenty minutes, then Dr. Hoffman came back into the room.

"Congratulations Trish." She told me. "You're pregnant."

And there it is.

"Lift up your shirt Trish." She told me. "We're gonna give you an ultrasound."

I lifted up my blouse, and she spread a thick gel over it. She waved a wand over my coated stomach.

"I was surprised you didn't come to this conclusion earlier." She remarked. "Your about two months pregnant."

Huh, weird.

"Look." Dr. Hoffman nodded at the screen. "There's your baby."

On the screen of a large projector was a small strange-looking being.

My baby.

Me and Dez's baby.

A few tears escaped my eyes.

He or she or whatever was on the screen, was beautiful.


	6. Of New Neighbors & Baby Names

_I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium._

_I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one._

_And I feel alright, and I feel alright,_

_'Cause I worked it out, yeah, I worked it out._

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._

_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._

_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

**Onerepiblic- Love Runs Out **

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

"They're so cute playing together." I commented as I watched Marina and Alice.

"Yes, they're quite compatible, no?" Marina's mother, Giselle agreed.

"So how far along are you?" I asked her.

She patted her stomach and said, "Ah, about six months. The baby should be born sometime in late August or early September."

I nodded. "Boy or girl?"

"Enrique and I wanted to keep it a surprise." Enrique is her husband. "What about you, do you have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

"And what about Alice's father?"

"Oh we were seperated. I don't know when I'll get to see him again."

"Oh that's too bad."

"Yeah, it is."

After a while, Alice and I went home, and Ava was there waiting for us.

"Hey guys." She greeted us.

"Aunt Ava!" Alice gave her a huge hug.

"Hey sweetie." Ava hugged her back. Then greeted me. "Hey Alls."

"Hey Ava." I greeted her back. "What's going on?"

"We'll there's something I want to tell you." She said.

I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well you know my boyfriend, Ethan right?"

"Yeah." Yep the same Ethan I met and flirted with at that Halloween party six years ago. "What about him?"

"Well I was thinking about moving in with him."

That threw me for a loop. "Really?" I managed to say.

"Yeah. I mean if you don't want me too, I don't have too." She added quickly.

"No, no, if you want to, you can move in with him." I said the words before I could stop myself.

Ava's face brightens and she hugs me. "Thank you Ally!" She squeals. "I won't forget this!"

"Your welcome." I said even though it hurt.

Another person who I have to leave. When will it end?

* * *

The next day I woke up to hear Ava packing furiously and the sound of trucks outside.

I woke up and stretched. I quickly took a shower, and put on a dark blue blouse, black jeans, black ankle boots, and a dark brown leather jacket. I put on some black eyeliner, pink lip gloss, and curled my hair.

I exited my house to see what was going on.

A large moving truck was parked outside the house next door.

Oh well I guess we're getting new neighbors.

I was about to go back outside when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Ally!"

I turned and looked baffled at who was there.

"Didi, is that you?"

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

The front door opened adn Dez walked into the room.

"Hey Trish!" He squealed like his usual odd self, and gave me a kiss.

"Hey Dez." I greeted him back.

I haven't told him about the baby yet. I'm still debating on how to.

"Woo I am hunnnnngry." Dez announced. "I really need some- ooo brownies!" Dez spotted the brownies I bought from the bakery earlier. Well there goes desert.

I chuckled at his behavior, then walked upstairs, and into my room. I reached under my pillow and pulled out a very special book. A book of baby names.

I looked at the names I circled in the book.

**Boys:**

_Devon_

_Colton_

_Seamus_

_Caleb_

_Ashton_

_Stanley_

_Hunter_

_Mason_

**Girls:**

_Katelyn_

_Mallory_

_Piper_

_Sherry_

_Vanessa_

_Claire_

_Julianna_

_Lela_

I can't decide which name I like best for either gender though. I'll guess I'll have Dez help me decide.

Ya know, when he finds out.

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

"Didi!" I rushed forward and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Ally!" Didi hugged me back. "My husband and I are moving next door."

Husband?

"Husband?" I asked her.

"Yeah. You remember Chuck right?"

Oh.

"Oh yeah that's right." I chuckled. "When did you guys get married?"

"A year ago." She replied.

"Did you get the Hawaii honeymoon you've always wanted?"

"No. Chuck took me to Texas." She playfully rolled her eyes. "But it was Hawaii warm, and it was kinda fun."

"I'm glad you had fun, Didi." I giggled.

"So this is where you moved to." She commented. "Why didn't you come back?"

I sighed. "That's a really long story."

Didi plopped on the porch swing, and said, "I got time."

I sat next to her, and began. "Well five years ago, there was a fire at Sonic Boom..."

* * *

**Alice's POV: **

I woke up and stretched. It was sunny and pretty outside. I jumped down out of bed. I grabbed my stuffed bunny named Snowball, and walked into the hallway. I walked to mommy's room, and knocked on the door.

"Mommy?" I said softly.

There was no answer. I opened the door and saw no one was there. I walked to the living room. I heard the sound of people talking.

I looked at the open window. Mommy and a pretty lady with red hair were sitting on the porch swing talking.

"So where's Alice now?" The lady asked.

"Asleep in her room." Mommy said back.

"She sounds so well-behaved and cute."

"She's an angel. A perfect little girl."

"So when are you going to tell her about Austin?"

Who's Austin?

Mommy shrugged. "I don't know. We're actually doing this thing were she writes him a letter every week until she meets him."

"Oh that's cool. How many has she written so far?"

"Three. I keep them in a box in my room."

Oh that's what that box is.

"Aw she sounds adorable. Can I meet her?"

"Yeah. When she wakes up."

"Who does she look like more? You or Austin?"

"She has Austin's blonde hair and my brown eyes. So I'd say Austin."

"She sounds like a cutie. Does she know about Trish and my brother and Kira?"

"She knows about Trish, because she found a photo of us as teenagers, and wanted to know who it was."

"Who did you tell her it was?"

"Her aunt Trish."

"That's what I figured. So when do you think she'll wake up?"

"Could be anytime now. She's a heavy sleeper, and loves to sleep in."

The lady laughed. "Sounds like Austin all right."

Who is Austin?

And why is he such a big deal to mommy?

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank you guys for your support. You're all awesome and I love you! **

**Did anyone expect me to throw in Alice's POV? I bet at least one of you didn't xD. **

**If anyone has anymore ideas about what the Trez baby should be named, or if you want to vote which name I chose is best, then go ahead! I'm having a hard time deciding, so opinions are welcome. **

**-Liv **


	7. Secrets Finally Revealed

_They tell us from the time we're young_

_To hide the things that we don't like about ourselves_

_Inside ourselves_

_I know I'm not the only one who spent so long attempting to be someone else_

_Well I'm over it_

_I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are)_

_I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are) So-o-o-o-o what_

_So what_

_So what_

_So what_

**Mary Lambert- Secrets **

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

"Mommy can I ask you a question?"

I glanced in the rear view mirror at my daughter.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked her. "What's up?"

"I made another letter." She held up a lined piece of paper. "For daddy."

"Okay honey, we'll put it with the others later."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that lady you were talking to the other day?"

Is she talking about Didi?

"The red-haired lady that just moved in?" I questioned her.

Alice nodded. "Yes. Who was that?"

"Oh that's an old friend of mine." I explained.

"What's her name?"

"Didi."

"I like that name."

"Yeah, it's cute."

"Um mommy?"

"Yeah?" I said as we pulled in the driveway.

"Who's Austin?"

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

"Austy!"

I sighed and turned around, giving my long-time stalker an irritated look. "What Brooke?"

"Hey baby!" She chirped. "If you're not doing anything, then maybe we can hang out tonight. Ya know like go out have some fun..."

"Listen Brooke." I told her. "I will never go out with you again."

"But why?" Brooke whined.

"Because you're a creepy stalker, and I love somebody else."

_And she's better than you. _

"Who could possibly be better than me!" Brooke screamed. "I'm prettier, cooler, and better than any girl here!"

"Maybe the girl I love is not here!" People began staring at us.

"Oh yeah? Where is this girl then? Your imagination?!"

"No!" I screamed back. People began whispering. "This girl left because she had no choice! If it wasn't for the fire, she'd still be here!"

"Oh so it's Ally is it? Why her, Austin? Why her and not me?!"

"Because she's prettier, smarter, kinder, and superior to you in every way!"

"That's bullshit Austin, and you know it!" She got all up in my face.

"Austin!" I turned and saw Trish rushing towards me. "What's going on?"

"She won't leave me alone!" I pointed at Brooke.

"Stop fighting me Austin!" Brooke screeched. "We're meant to be together Austin!"

"No freaking way!" I shouted.

"Back off, Brooke!" Trish yelled at her.

"Stay out of this, Trish!" Brooke yelled back.

"No! I won't! Not until you leave my friend alone!"

"Why don't you just go back home with your little dim-witted boyfriend." Brooke smirked at her.

Trish's face turned red. Then the next thing I know, Brooke's head whipped to the side, and the watching crowd let out a loud 'ooooooo' at this.

Brooke turned her head, her mouth in a wide O shape. Her nose was gushing blood.

"You bitch!" Brooke yelled and kicked Trish forcefully in the stomach. She shoved Trish, and she fell to the ground. Trish's head hit the ground with a loud crack.

"Trish!" I yelled. I whipped out my cell phone and called an ambulance while Brooke dashed away. I glared at Brooke's retreating form.

She will pay for this.

* * *

**Trish's POV: **

"Okay Trish! You're doing great! Just one more push!" The nurse in deep purple scrubs encouraged me.

I screamed, my face covered in sweat, my muscles aching. I pushed one final time.

Time seemed to stop. Everything was silent. Then I heard a loud cry.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." The nurse told me.

I have a girl. A sweet little baby girl.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?"

I nodded. A small pink bundle was handed to me. The little baby looked up at me with curiosity. She had a small tuft of hair on her head that was red like Dez's and deep brown eyes like mine.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Dez standing there.

He flashed the baby a cute little grin. "Aw look how cute she is!" I giggled. He's still the goofy Dez I know and love.

A nurse walked to my hospital bed. "Do you have a name for her?" She asked kindly.

Dez looked at me.

"Yes." I told her. "Piper. Piper Wade."

"Your daughter is beautiful." The nurse smiled at us. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Wade."

Wait, Dez and I got married? No that's not right. It can't be right...

* * *

"Trish!" A faraway voice calls. "Trish!"

I opened my eyes. I was still in the hospital. But this time there was no baby, and all my friends were there instead of just Dez.

"You're a lucky girl, Trish." I looked in the direction of the voice. A female doctor was standing next to the bed, clipboard in hand. "You took a hard fall, but you didn't damage, your brain, and the baby is okay."

Austin, Dez, and Gavin exchanged weird looks. Kira's head snapped towards me. She pointed to Dez.

_Tell him. _She mouthed at me.

_I will. _I mouthed back.

"Um guys?" I spoke up. "Can I have a moment alone with Dez?"

Kira winked at me,and ushered the others away. Dez walked towards the bed, and sat on his knees, taking his hand in mine.

"Dez, remember what the doctor said?" I asked him.

"That you didn't your damage brain?"

"No. The other thing."

"That you're a lucky girl?"

"No sweetie, about the... baby."

"What about it."

"I took a breath. Here goes nothing.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I love all of you! Oh and tell me if you want to Trez baby to be male or female. Your opinion counts do much! **

**Also, what name would you guys want? You can submit any name. I'll put it to a vote or just chose myself. I'll decide later in the story. Love you guys and see you later! **

**-Liv **


	8. Going Baby Crazy

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

**Lady Antebellum- Need You Now **

* * *

_**Sunday June 14th**_

**Ally's POV: **

_June 12th _

_Dear Daddy, _

_Hi daddy! It's me, Alice. How are you? I'm awesome. I hope we can meet each other soon. _

_I learned something new about you the other day: your name. It's Austin. _

_I heard mommy talking to her friend the other day. Her name is Didi. Mommy said that she's your friend's sister. She's really pretty. She had curly red hair, and a really nice smile. Her and her husband, Chuck live next door. Mommy said you know him too. So does your friend and aunt Trish. I got to meet her. She's really nice and really awesome to be around. Mommy tells me your awesome too. I really can't wait to meet you. _

_I had a play date with my friend Marina. Her parents are going to have a baby soon. Marina said she wants a little sister. Dylan has a little sister. She was just born a week ago. Her name's Emily. Mommy says she's cute but not as cute as I am. She says that we're so much alike. I hope so. I can't wait until we meet. _

_Love, _

_Alice Marie Moon _

Yeah... Alice knows his name is Austin now. But not that he's a famous pop star. I'm surprised she didn't put two and two together and found out.

There's a knock at my bedroom door.

"Mommy?" Alice's voice comes from the other side.

I walk over and answer the door. "Yes, sweetie?" I answered her.

She held up the house phone. "Aunt Ava wants to talk to you."

I took the phone, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Alice. Go watch TV while we talk."

She nodded and skipped off. I raised the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Ava?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Ally!" Ava chirped from the other end of the line. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I replied. "Just trying to wake up completely. I only got up an hour ago."

"Did you meet the new neighbors?"

"Yeah. Actually I've met them before."

"Oh really? From where?"

"...Miami."

There was silence on the other line.

"Is it Austin?" Ava finally asked.

"No, thank god."

"Trish and Dez?"

"Nope."

"Kira and Gavin?"

"Not them either."

"Sorry, I'm clueless."

I sighed. "It's Dez's sister, Didi."

"Oh! Okay. Is she still with her boyfriend? Charlie, was it?"

"No, it's Chuck, and yeah, they're married."

"Oh they got married?"

"Yeah, about a year ago, I think."

"Oh cool! Anyway, I have something I wanted to tell you."

I had a bad feeling about this. "What is it, Ava?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Trish's POV: **

"We could name it Angie, or Carson, or Gracie, or Kian..."

"Dez..."

"Or Nadia, or Randall, or Taylor, or Wyatt..."

"Dez."

"Or Bridgette, or Daniel, or Hannah, or Isaiah..."

"DEZ!" I screamed.

"What?" He asked.

"We'll pick a couple of names when we get home."

"Okay!"

I chuckled and shook my head. He's so happy that we're having a kid. He asked me if there was any way we could speed up the birth so that we could have this baby sooner. It's actually really cute how much he wants to meet our baby.

I was getting back from the hospital. The baby is okay, and I don't have a concussion. I just got away with a sprained wrist and a twisted ankle.

Dez pulled into our driveway, and hopped out the car. He threw open my car door, and carried me piggyback style to the porch.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked him, giggling.

"Baby names!" Dez squealed, gently putting me down, and opening the front door. He quickly dashed inside, yelling, "Baby names, here we come!"

* * *

It took us an hour, but we came up with a list of names. They're all female because Dez wants a little girl. And after that weird dream... I think it may be a girl.

This is the list:

_Riley_

_Nicole_

_Piper_

_Katie _

_Josephine _

_Faith_

_Brooklyn _

_Ella _

_Kaitlyn_

_and Victoria_

"Which ones do you like best?" I asked Dez.

"Weeeeell." Dez looked thoughtful for a second. "I like Faith, Josephine, and Kaitlyn the best. What about you?"

"I like Brooklyn, Victoria, and Riley the best." I told him.

Dez smiled and clapped his hands. "I hope the baby comes soon!"

"Slow your roll, Freckles, we've still got seven months left."

* * *

**Didi's POV: **

I sat on the toilet seat holding what would be either the beginning of a new chapter of my life, or a false alarm.

After sitting in agony and anticipation for about five minutes, I turned the item over in my hands. Still no result.

I sighed. It was a pregnancy test. I don't know if it will be like the others, (I took seven already, all positive), or the opposite.

I look at the test again. Two pink lines were the result.

Pregnant.

I sighed again, and wrapped the test in toilet paper, then threw it in the trash.

Wow I can't believe this. What are my parents gonna say? What's Ally gonna say?

More importantly, what's Chuck gonna say?

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone wants the Trez baby to be a girl, so I guess it will be! Ha ha. Thanks to Keke (guest) and Waffleslover68 for the name suggestions! Keke gave me Riley, and Waffles gave me the rest. So submit more if you like, or vote for one of the following:**

**Riley, Nicole, Piper,Katie, Josephine, Faith, Brooklyn, Ella, Victoria, or Kaitlyn. **

**I'm still excepting names, so keep them coming! **

**-Liv **


	9. I'll Swing From Your Chandelier

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_

_Like it doesn't exist_

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight_

**Sia- Chandelier **

* * *

_**Thursday June 18th **_

**Austin's POV:**

"Hey Austy!" I heard the familiar squeal behind me, and slumped my shoulders.

"What do you want, Brooke?" I snapped at her.

"Just to come see my future husband and-"

"Cut it out Brooke!" I yelled. "You're creepy and you hurt Trish. I don't want to talk to you!"

I turned and stalked off. I saw Kira and Gavin at our usual spot on the beach. Trish and Dez were walking over to them carrying two cups of ice cream.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. "What's up?"

"Just getting our last licks of Miami in before we go on our trip tomorrow." Kira replied.

Shit. I forgot about that!

"Oh cool." I said hastily. "So Trish, how's baby Wade?"

Trish rolled her eyes at the nickname, but smiled. "Great. He or she is a perfectly healthy baby. Plus Dez practically forced me to pick out some names."

"What have you got so far?" Gavin asked.

"Well I don't have the list, but-"

"I have it!" Dez screeched, yanking out a piece of paper from his back pocket. "I added some more too!"

Trish shook her head. "Dez you are obsessed. Any boy names?"

"Nope just girls!"

"He really wants a girl." I chuckled.

"He does." Trish agreed.

Dez shoved the list in our faces.

"Read it!" He told us enthusiastically.

Kira, Gavin, and I looked at the list. The names were: _Riley, Piper, Josephine, Brooklyn, Faith, Sarah, Kaitlyn, Hope, Victoria, Hope, Willow, Savannah, Angelina, Rose, Kaylee, and Esmeralda._

"Wow Dez, those are some interesting names." Kira commented.

"I picked out a few." Trish announced.

"Which ones?" I asked her.

"Riley, Piper, Brooklyn, Faith, and Kaitlyn."

"I picked out Josephine, Sarah, Hope, Willow, Savannah, Rose, Angelina, Kaylee, and Esmeralda."

"I kinda figured Esmeralda would be there." I laughed. "You've always liked that name."

"I'm surprised he didn't mention that name earlier." Trish commented.

"Hey Austin, you ready to leave tomorrow?" Gavin asked me.

"Um, yes?"

I really gotta finish packing.

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

_"Pregnant?" I sputtered out. _

_"Yeah I am." Ava told me. _

_"But, how can you be sure?" I asked her. _

_"I saw a doctor yesterday. He confirmed it."_

_"How far along are you?" _

_"Two weeks. Three on Monday." _

_I shook my head in disbelief. Wow, I wasn't expecting something like this for a long time. _

_"Does Ethan know?" _

_"Not yet. I still don't know how to tell him." _

_"Wow Ava. Congratulations." _

_"Thanks, Ally-cat!" She chirped. I smiled. _

_"You're welcome." I said. "I have to go make me and Alice breakfast now." _

_"Okay, see ya!" _

* * *

That's how I found out Ava was pregnant. Three weeks now.

I stood up from my spot on the couch, pausing my showing of _American Horror Story: Murder House_, when I saw it was almost time to pick up Alice.

I went and got dressed. I put on a plum purple off the shoulder tee shirt, dark skinny jeans, black platform boots, a red vest, and an armful of silver bracelets. I applied some light blush, black eyeliner, and red lipstick. I tied my hair into a side ponytail, and grabbed my car keys.

I hopped into the car, and drove to the school. Alice was waiting for me. Her friends, Dylan, Marina, and a brown-haired girl I've never seen before were there.

I got out of the car, and she came running towards me.

"Hi, mommy!" She squealed, hugging me.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her back, returning the hug.

"Mommy, did you see my new friend?" She pointed to the brunette she was with. "Her name's Elaine. She's from Hawaii."

"That's cool, sweetie." I told her, kissing her cheek. "Do you want to go to the park?"

"Yes!" Alice smiled. "Dylan said him, Marina, and Elaine are going to be there at the park after school too!"

"Okay let's go."

I strapped Alice into her booster seat, then drove her to 4th Street Park. I sat on the bench with Giselle, and Dylan's mom, Nancy.

"Wasn't Elaine supposed to be here?" I asked.

"I think she's running late." Nancy commented.

Nancy was a teen mom, like me. She had Dylan when she was 19. Then shortly after that, Dylan's father died. She had to rely on her father for financial support. Just a few months ago, she began dating again.

If I lived in that situation... I don't think I'd be able to move on from Austin. I'd just miss him too much.

Then I saw Elaine running from the parking lot. A man stepped out of the car she came out of.

Hey he looks familiar.

I-Is that...?

Oh no.

It's Elliot.

* * *

**Didi's POV: **

"Oh Didi-poo!" Chuck called as he came home.

"Chucky!" I squealed, greeting him with a kiss. "How's the movie going?" Chuck is currently starring in a Western style film that's taking place on a ranch downtown.

"Great, but we have to get a new stunt double for one of my co-stars. She took a pretty hard fall yesterday."

"I hope she's okay." I told him.

"Yeah, she was a pretty rowdy person. A little too courageous if you ask me."

I giggled, then I nervously shuffled my feet. "Um, Chuck, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Didi-cakes?"

"Well um uh..." I was at a loss for words. "Well..." I didn't know what to say.

"Does it have something to do with this?" He held up a small white stick.

My face paled.

One of my pregnancy tests.

"Chuck!" I yelled. "How did you find that?"

"I accidentally knocked over the trash can, and this fell out." He explained. "Is it true?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Have you seen a doctor about it yet?"

"No, but I'm almost positive it's true. I took eight. All positive."

Chuck looked thoughtful for a while.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Not at all, Didi!" Chuck reassured me. "I'm really excited. We're gonna have a little cowboy or cowgirl soon. I was just a little surprised."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Really? You're not mad?"

"Not at all."

I smiled. "Well tomorrow I'm going to the doctor just to make sure."

"Then I better make haste to the store to buy our little munchkin a little surprise. Pink cowboy hat, or brown?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for your votes and suggestions! I narrowed down the list to the options that either got the most votes or the ones I liked best. The options are:**

_**Riley, Piper, Josephine, Brooklyn, Faith, Sarah, Kaitlyn, Hope, Victoria, Hope, Willow, Savannah, Angelina, Rose, Kaylee, and Esmeralda.**_

**Riley is in the lead so far. Honestly my favorites so far are Riley, Hope, Kaitlyn, Savannah, and Esmeralda. **

**Suggestions are still open, and you can vote as many times as you like! I look forward to more suggestions and your votes. **

**-Liv**


	10. This Is Not A Drive-By

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

**Train- Drive By **

* * *

_**Saturday June 20th**_

**Ally's POV: **

_Dear Daddy, _

_Hi daddy it's me again. I've had the best week. What about you? I hope you did too. _

_Guess what daddy? Aunt Ava is having a baby! I'm so excited! I'm going to have a cousin. I really hope she has a boy. I've always wanted a little brother. Maybe one day I can. I hope that I can meet you soon. _

_I made a new friend. Her name is Elaine. She's from Hawaii. She went with me, Dylan, and Marina to the park yesterday. And you know what? Mommy knows Elaine's uncle. His name's Elliot. They went to camp together. Mommy says you know him too._

_I love and miss you daddy! _

_Your daughter, _

_Alice Marie Moon _

I tucked the letter into the pocket of my purple skinny jeans, and got out the car.

"Yay we're here!" Alice cried, jumping out of the car.

"Patience, Alice." I scolded her gently. I walked her over to the porch, where Dylan and Nancy were standing.

"Be good, honey." I told her.

"I will!" She told me. She skipped off to the porch, then she and Dylan went inside.

I waved to Nancy, then got back in the car, and drove off to the mall. I was going to hang out there with Didi and Ava while Alice is at her play date, and Chuck and Ethan were at work.

Ava and Didi were waiting at the front entrance for me.

"Hey Ally!" Didi chirped, wrapping me in a hug when I arrived.

"Hi Didi. Hi Ava." I greeted them.

"Hey Ally-cat!" Ava hugged me. "What store do you want to go in first?"

"How about Victoria's Secret?" I suggested. "I did grow out of most my underwear."

"Let's go!" Didi squealed, rushing into the mall.

Ava and I giggled and went after her.

After shopping for about an hour, the three of us went to the food court to eat. We sat down with our food at an empty table.

"So how's baby Hollister?" I asked Ava. Hollister is Ethan's last name.

Ava giggled. "Great. I'm three weeks along, and he or she is fine."

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Didi questioned her.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I guess I'm not the only one!" Didi blurted.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Wait, what?" I squeaked.

Didi then seemed to realize what she said.

"Yeah... I'm pregnant." She told me.

"That's great!" Ava told her.

"Congratulations." I smiled.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Six weeks. Seven tomorrow." Didi replied. "Chuck is so excited. He bought a little pink cowboy hat because he wants a little girl."

"Aww cute." Ava gushed.

"I know." Didi giggled. "I can't wait. But it's gonna be a long time before the baby is born."

We continued eating and talking for a little while longer.

"I'll take out our trash guys." I told them, gathering the scraps, and walking to the trash can.

Wow. Is everyone pregnant around here?

* * *

**Trish's POV: **

"DEZ! Have you seen my leopard print bow?!" I called to my silly, red-haired, boyfriend.

"I think it's still in your suitcase!" He called back.

"Thanks!"

I quickly grabbed my bow that was in my suitcase, and went back to the bathroom to get dressed. I put on a tiger striped blouse, black skinny jeans, and leopard print flats with my matching bow. I tied some of my hair in a little ring at the back of my neck, pinning it back with the bow.

We arrived in California late last night. Dez and I share one condo, Kira and Gavin share another, and Austin has the last one. Dez and I only unpacked like half our stuff because we were exhausted after arriving.

I walked into the living room and saw Dez looking at some kind of board on the wall with pieces of paper pinned to it.

"Dez, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh hey Trish!" He greeted me, giving me a kiss. "I'm just making a little project here."

"What kind of project?"

"Baby names!"

"Oh my... Dez, we went over this."

"Yeah, but this is more convenient!" He pointed to the board excitedly. "I narrowed down the list too."

I sighed and looked at the bulletin board. The names were: _Riley, Josephine, Faith, Kaitlyn, Victoria, Sarah, Hope, Willow, Savannah, Angelina, Esmeralda, Maya, Lauren, Jacqueline, and Lily. _

"Esmeralda, Sarah, Kaitlyn, Hope, and Willow are my favorites.:" Dez told me. "What about you?"

I thought about it for a second. "I like Riley, Savannah, Jacqueline, Faith, and Victoria the best." I decided.

"Cool!"

"When are we gonna pick out boy names?" I wondered.

Dez laughed and said, "It's not gonna be a boy!"

Then he skipped away.

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

I woke up from my quick nap on the couch of my condo. Ah, California. It's just like Miami, just with no Brooke.

Thank god.

I walked over to the counter, and picked up my keys. Sitting next to them was a picture. I picked it up and looked at it.

It was a picture of a tree. It had me and Ally's names in a heart carved into the bark. I remember that. We did that the Christmas before Ally left. Of course you would have never guessed it was Christmas. Because it's always warm in Miami.

I tucked the photo in my pocket, and got into my car. I drove for a little while until I came across a mall. I parked and decided to check it out.

I walked through the front doors and looked around. Wow this mall is huge. It's even bigger than the one in Miami.

After a while I came across a food court. I got a very large burger, and fries and basically inhaled them. Wow I was hungry.

I got up to throw away my trash, when I ran into someone at the trash can. Is that...?

I walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ally?"

* * *

**A/N: And they meet again! I know you guys wanted Auslly, so here you go! Also I may use some of your ideas for the baby names for Didi and Chuck's baby, or Ava and Ethan's baby depending on the gender. So suggestions are still open, and remember to vote for one of the names. The names are: **

_**Riley, Josephine, Faith, Kaitlyn, Victoria, Sarah, Hope, Willow, Savannah, Angelina, Esmeralda, Maya, Lauren, Jacqueline, and Lily. **_

**Also, I'll put a timer of the girls' weeks at the end of each chapter. Remember to vote and leave suggestions!**

**Pregnancy Ticker: **

_**Trish: 13 weeks **_

_**Didi: 6 weeks **_

_**Ava: 3 weeks **_

**-Liv **


	11. Boyfriends & Baby Girls

_I'm coming because I need to find you_

_Is anybody there who can rescue_

_Somebody like me?_

_'Cause I'm just waiting_

_For somebody like you_

_Somebody like you_

_I'm coming because I need to find you_

_Is anybody there who can rescue_

_Somebody like me?_

_'Cause I'm just waiting_

_For somebody like you_

_Somebody like you_

_Without you I'm a lost boy_

_Without you I'm a lost boy_

_Come find me I'm a lost boy_

_'Cause without you I'm a lost boy_

**5 Seconds of Summer- Lost Boy **

* * *

_**Saturday June 20th**_

**Ally's POV: **

"Ally?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. That voice...

I slowly turned around.

Oh my god.

"Austin!" I squealed, dropping my trash. The tray hit the ground with a loud smacking noise.

I quickly bent down and began to pick up the trash.

"Here, let me help." Austin offered, bending down and helping me with the trash.

When we were done, I dumped all the trash into the garbage can. Austin followed suit.

"Ally." Austin spoke. I looked at him.

"Ally." He said again. He gently took my hand in his. "I can't believe I found you."

"I can't believe it either." I said, shaking my head.

Austin enveloped me into a hug. "I missed you so much, Ally." He sounded like he was going to cry.

I reluctantly returned the hug. "I missed you, too." I told him truthfully.

Austin broke into a smile. "I can't wait to tell everyone that you're here." He started to pull me away.

"Austin wait!" I yelled.

"What?"

"I can't just leave."

"Why?"

"Well I'm here with my cousin and a friend, first of all." I informed him. "Plus I don't have to leave to pick up-"

I stopped before I could mention Alice.

"Pick up who?" Austin questioned me.

"Well uh-"

"Austin!"

We both looked behind me when we heard an unexpected yell. None other than Didi was standing behind me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Didi!" Austin went over and gave her a quick hug. "What's up?"

"Hey, uh Austin." Didi said nervously, her eyes glancing over to me. "Didn't expect you to be here."

"I'm on a trip with Trish, Dez, Kira, and Gavin." Austin told us.

"Trish, Dez, Kira, and Gavin are here?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh my god."

Another exclamation made us look behind Didi. Ava was standing behind her.

"Oh hey, who's this?" Austin asked, referring to Ava.

"Austin, this is my cousin, Ava." I introduced them. "Ava, this is Austin."

"Hey." Austin shook her hand.

"Hi." Ava greeted him back. "Um, Ally, did you tell him about...?" I know exactly who she was talking about.

I shook my head and mouthed, _Not yet. _

"Tell me about who?" Austin wondered.

Didi, Ava, and I exchanged worried glances.

"Um, why don't we all go now." Ava suggested.

"Yeah." Didi agreed. "I have to go home and make dinner anyway."

"I have to go grocery shopping." Ava said.

"I have to be somewhere too." I said.

"Can I come?" Austin asked me.

"How about we meet at the mall entrance next Saturday instead? It's my only free day." I suggested.

"Okay." Austin agreed.

I nodded, then Didi, Ava, and I grabbed our purchases and took off.

Why is he here after all this time?

* * *

_**Tuesday June 23rd**_

**Trish's POV: **

"DEZ! DO WE HAVE ANYMORE CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM?!" I screamed. Damn cravings. I love this baby, but I could do without the cravings.

"Coming Trish!" Dez called, skipping into the living room with a big bowl of ice cream.

"Thanks." I took the bowl and began scarfing it down.

"What are you watching?" Dez asked me.

"Zaliens 3." I told him.

"Oooooo, can I watch?" Dez asked eagerly.

"Sure."

Dez sat down on the couch, wrapping his arms around my waist, and holding me close.

"Can I have some ice cream?" He asked me.

"No, it's for me and Riley." I told him.

"Riley? Is that what you want to name her?" He asked.

"Yeah, if it's a girl."

"I like Riley too. Can we find out the gender soon?"

"I don't know. I made a doctors appointment. So we can hpoefully find out though."

"When?"

"Friday."

"Can I come?"

"Well you are my boyfriend, and the dad, so yes, you can come."

"YAY!" Dez cheered.

I chuckled, and continued eating. I really wanted the baby to be a boy, but after that weird dream the other night, I think it may be a boy. It really didn't matter if it was a boy or girl as long as it's healthy.

"Hey what else is on that list this time?" I asked him.

Dez jumped up and ran over and grabbed the list.

"Here!" He showed me the list.

_Riley, Josephine, Faith, Sarah, Hope, Willow, Kaitlyn, Victoria, Savannah, Angelina, Esmeralda, Maya, Dove, Jacqueline, and Sunny. _

"Nice names." I told him truthfully.

"I can't wait for Friday!" He squealed. "Maybe we can find out the gender!"

"Maybe, Dez. Maybe."

* * *

_**Saturday June 27th**_

**Dez's POV: **

I drove to the doctor's office with Trish today. Maybe we can find out the gender finally.

"I'm so excited!" I squealed when we pulled in.

"I know, but calm down." Trish laughed, hopping out of the car with me.

We walked into the waiting room. Before we could even sit, a nurse immeadiately called "Trish dela Rosa."

I grabbed Trish's hand, and we walked into Room 15.

A pretty African American woman wearing cream-colored scrubs, and snow white glasses was there.

"Hi." She greeted us. "I'm Doctor Wright. You must be Trish." She told my girlfriend. "And who's this?" She asked, looking at me.

"This is my boyfriend, Dez." Trish told her.

"Hi!" I greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hello." She smiled and shook my hand. She had Trish sit on the little bed and lift up her shirt. Dr. Wright smeared some gel on her stomach, and held a little wand over it.

"See that?" She pointed to the screen where a strange looking thingy was on it. "That's your baby."

It doesn't really look like the babies I've seen on TV or in movies. I guess ours is just special.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Wright asked.

I looked at Trish. "Do you want to?" I asked her.

Trish looked thoughtfull for a second, then said, "Yes."

"Okay then, you're going to have a..." Dr. Wright squinted at the screen fo a second. "Girl!"

I jumped and squealed. "Yay! I told you, Trish!"

Trish laughed. "Yeah, you did."

"Now we can start shopping! Pink nightgowns, or purple?"

* * *

**A/N: So the Trez baby is a girl as you can see. Votes and suggestions are still open. Oh and not all of the babies will be girls, so I will accept names of both genders for the Didi/Chuck baby and Ava/Ethan baby. So suggest all you want! And the names you can vote for are: **

_**Riley, Josephine, Faith, Sarah, Hope, Willow, Kaitlyn, Victoria, Savannah, Angelina, Esmeralda, Maya, Dove, Jacqueline, and Sunny. **_

**And thank you guys for over 100 reviews and over 10,000 views! I love you guys so much! **

**-Liv **


	12. Something Beautiful

_You might be broken with_

_all these cracks in your skin._

_You might be broken,_

_that's where the light gets in._

_You're something_

_beautiful, beautiful,_

_beautiful_

_You're something_

_beautiful, beautiful,_

_beautiful_

_And I just want _

_you to know,_

_you to know, you to know_

_That you're not alone,_

_you're not alone. Oh, oh._

**Bridget Mendler- You're Something Beautiful**

* * *

_**Saturday June 27th**_

**Ally's POV: **

I sat in my car, shaking. How will Austin react to the fact that I've been living here without saying anything to him. Or how he'll react when I tell him about Alice.

I dropped Alice off at Didi's. She insisted I do since Ava and Ethan were out having a couples' day, and she said it'll be good practice for her and Chuck when their baby is born.

I drew in a sharp breath, and walked to the front entrance. Austin was standing there, just like he said he would be.

His face broke into a huge grin when he saw me. "Ally!" He rushed over and hugged me. I returned it nervously.

"H-Hey Austin." Why am I so nervous?

"It's so good to see you again." Austin told me. "You need to tell me everything that has happened since you moved away."

"Well..." I tried to find a place to start. "I work at the new Sonic Boom dad opened after we moved here." Okay Ally, good start. "I was living with Ava, but she moved in with her boyfriend a couple weeks ago."

"Sounds good." Austin nodded. "You want to know something?"

"What?"

"Trish and Dez are dating. They've been dating for two years."

"Really?" I was really surprised. "That's great!"

"Yep. And ya know what else? Trish is pregnant."

I was at a loss for words.

"For real?" I finally asked.

"Yeah! They went to the doctor to find out the gender today."

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for them!"

"Me too. You remember Kira and Gavin right?"

"Yeah."

"They're dating too."

That threw me for a loop. "Wow, really?"

"Yep, four years. I think they make a really great couple honestly."

I nodded. "Sounds like they do."

"Anything else going on with you?" Austin asked me.

"Didi and Chuck moved in next door." I told him.

"Oh that's where they went." Austin threw up his arms in realization. "They told us it was going to be a surprise as to where they moved."

"Yeah, and they're also pregnant."

Austin's eyebrows raised. "Oh wow, that's amazing!"

"Yeah. Also my cousin Ava and her boyfriend Ethan are also pregnant."

"That's great, Ally." Austin told me. He reached for my hand. "Ally, I really missed you."

"I missed you too." I told him truthfully.

"Ally, I still love you." Austin's other hand reached up and cupped my cheek. "I never stopped."

"Austin, I-"

He cut me off when he pressed his soft lips against mine.

I returned the kiss, then we broke away.

"Austin, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Ally?"

"After I moved here, I found out that I was p-pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Austin looked confused.

"Yes. By you."

A look of shock crossed Austin's face.

"W-what?"

"Yes Austin. I was carrying your baby."

"Where's my baby now?"

"I dropped her off at Didi's so I could come here and talk to you."

"Her? It's a girl?"

"Yep."

"What's her name?"

"Alice Marie Moon."

"Wow. I have a daughter." A happy look overtook Austin's face.

"Yeah. I uh, actually have to pick her up now."

"Can I come?" Austin asked.

"Don't you have your own ride?"

"No. Gavin gave me a ride here."

I sighed. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

Ally and I sat in her car while she drove us to Didi's house. I can't wait to see my daughter. From what Ally has told me during the car ride, she's a little angel.

Ally pulled into a driveway, and told me, "Just wait on the porch. I'll go next door and get Alice."

We both ogt out of the car. I went onto the porch, and Ally went to the house next door. She rang the doorbell, then waited there for a second. Then the door opened, and then she went in.

I sat on the porch swing. I can just picture Alice. Her as a baby, her as a toddler, her as a little girl in the high chair, Ally feeding her, her at her first day of pre-school, of kindergarten...

I heard a door slam. Ally was walking back to the porch, holding the hand of a small, blonde girl.

Alice.

I think.

Ally reached the porch with our daughter. Alice blinked and stared at me. She's beautiful. She has my blonde hair, and Ally's brown eyes.

Alice looked up at Ally. "Mommy?" Aw, even her voice is adorable. "Is that Austin Moon?"

Yes! She knows who I am!

"Yes he is, honey." Ally told her. "I have something to tell you about him."

"What is it?"

"Well you know how you asked me if you could meet your daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Well, that's him."

Alice walked toward me, and looked up at me. "You're my daddy?" She asked.

I nodded and beamed at her. "Yes, I am."

She spread out her arms. "Can I have a hug?"

I nodded, and swept her up in my arms.

Ally took a picture with her cell phone. "Cute." She giggled.

Alice smiled at me. "I love you, daddy."

I smiled back at her. "I love you too, Alice."

* * *

**Kira's POV: **

I was in the bathroom when I heard the phone ringing.

"Gavin, can you get that?" I called to him.

"Sure thing, honey." Gavin called back.

I looked at the item in my hands that were shaking. This thing could change everything for Gavin and I.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "It's for you."

I tucked the unfinished test into the back pocket of my beige jean shorts. I opened the bathroom door, and took the phone from Gavin. I quickly walked out onto the back porch.

"Hello?"

"Kira sweetheart!" I recognized the voice instantly.

"Hi daddy. What's up?"

"I have some bad news." Dad told me.

"What?" I was suddenly scared.

"We were evicted. Starr Records is being torn down."

My heart stopped beating for a second. "What?! What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea. We're moving to another place."

I took a deep breath. "Where?"

"If you don't have a place in California where you are, get one. We're moving there."

I breathed out. "Thank god you're still going on with the buisness." I pulled the item out of my pocket. The results were in.

Two pink lines. It's official then.

"Um daddy?" I said.

"What is it, Kira?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Which would be...?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me longer than usual to upload. I've been really busy with the holiday season. **

**Once again, I accept names for the babies of Ava/Ethan, Didi/Chuck, and I am now accepting names for the Kira/Gavin baby. I gathered the top ten popular names for the Trez baby, and I am putting up a poll after the chapter goes up, so make sure to vote! **

**I accept names both of both genders for the upcoming babies. Remember not all of them will be girls! **

**Remember to vote and Merry Christmas!/ Happy Hannakah!/ Happy Kwanza!/ Feliz Navidad! **

**-Liv **


	13. Parents & Parties

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)_

_We'll keep dancing 'til we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms,_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

**Kesha- Die Young **

* * *

_**Thursday July 2nd**_

**Trish's POV: **

I finished the can of Coke I was drinking, and tossed it in the garbage bin. Damn cravings makes me want sweet stuff all the time. I'm not complaining, it's better than eating celery. A lot better.

The front door opened, and Dez scrambled into the kitchen. "Trish!" He shouted.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I saw Ally!"

I did a double take.

"You saw Ally?!" I screamed. "Where?!"

"She and Austin were at the mall earlier. They had some little girl with them. They said she was their daughter."

I was dumbfounded. "What do you mean daughter?"

"Come see!" Dez grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the car. He quickly pulled out of the driveway, and drove to the mall.

Dez leaped out the car at the mall, and I followed.

Dez led me down the halls of the huge mall until I saw Austin standing in one of the stores. A clothing store.

"There he is!" I yelled. I began to run towards him, when Dez scooped me up into his arms, and began sprinting towards the store.

"Dez!" I whined. "Put me down!"

"Nope! No running for the pregnant lady!" Dez said cheerfully.

Dez carried me over to where Austin was in the store. He put me down, then I tapped Austin's shoulder.

Austin turned around. "Oh hey guys. What's up?"

"Where's Ally?" I asked him. "He blinked at me, then said, "Oh she took our daughter to the restroom." He was talking like we've known that our whole lives.

"Your daughter?" I asked in deadpan. "Please explain."

"Well, after Ally left when Sonic Boom burned down," Austin explained. "She found out she was having our baby. She didn't tell any of us because she thought it would just make things complicated since we lived on the opposite sides of the countries. She had our daughter, Alice Marie Moon on February 19th the following year."

It took me a second to process all of that.

"Wow. I can't believe it." I finally said. "What does she look like?"

"She has my blonde hair and Ally's brown eyes." Austin replied.

"So what are you doing in this store?" I asked, noticing it was a little kids store.

"Looking for something for Alice." Austin told me. "I don't know what to get here though."

"What about this?" Dez held up a little pink guitar with black painted flowers across the bottom. It was small and the right size for a small child.

"That's perfect!" Austin took the guitar and went to the cash register.

Then someone else walked into the store.

"ALLY!" I screamed, running over and wrapping her in a hug.

"Trish!" She returned the hug. "How are you?"

"I'm awesome!" She said. "How's the baby?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Austin told me."

"Oh. Well she's awesome. Dez is absolutely ecstatic about being a dad."

"Aww I'm so happy for you too."

A little blonde girl came up to me. "Hi."

"Hey there." I said to her. "Are you Alice?"

She nodded. "Are you auntie Trish?"

"Yep, that's me."

She pointed to my stomach. "Is that the baby?"

"Yeah, that is."

"I glad it's a girl. I really wanted it to be so we can play together."

I ruffed Alice's hair. "Yes. You guys can play all you want when she gets a little older."

Alice clapped and smiled. "Yay!"

* * *

_**Friday July 3rd **_

**Ally's POV: **

"Hey Ally, can I talk to you for a second?" Austin called to me.

"Sure." I agreed.

Austin and I were at my house. Alice was currently with Marina on a playdate.

"Dez and I want to throw Trish a baby shower."

I blinked in surprise. "Really? I think it's an awesome idea."

"Dez and I rented out a little place five blocks away. It's a town hall no longer in use. Now it's rented out for parties for stuff. We want to have it there."

"When do you want to have the shower?" I asked.

"We were thinking next Wednesday. We're having Didi take Trish out for lunch while we set up, then tell her that she needs to show her something important, then bring her there."

"That's great! So do you have decorations yet?"

"No. I was gonna ask you and Kira to go buy some while Dez and I find a caterer."

"Sounds like a plan. Now what colors are better? Pink and purple, or pink and blue?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your support. You're the reason why I continue writing. **

**I only got four poll votes so far, so remember to keep voting! It will be a while before the name is picked out. So far Esmeralda is in the lead. Also I'm taking suggestions for the other babies' names. So far I have:**

**Boys: **

**Robert, Christian, Tobias, Chris, Adam, Lucas, and Joseph. **

**Girls: **

**Sarah, Hope, Willow, Victoria, Faith, Josephine, and Jacqueline. **

**Suggestions and votes are welcome! Remember that not all the babies will be girls so boy names are welcome too. **

**Pregnancy Ticker: **

_**Trish: 15 weeks **_

_**Didi: 8 weeks **_

_**Ava: 5 weeks **_

_**Kira: 2 weeks**_

**See ya later! **

**-Liv **


	14. Shower Set-Ups & Sister-in-law Secrets

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat_

_Cruisin' through the west side_

_We'll be checkin' the scene_

_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast_

_I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass_

_Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car_

_License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started_

**Pink- Get This Party Started**

* * *

_**Wednesday July 8th **_

**Ally's POV: **

"Dez! Lift the banner up higher!" I yelled to my red-headed freckled friend hanging up a banner.

"Chuck, use the helium tank to blow up the balloons, you look like you're going to pass out." Chuck's face was all red, and he looked exasperated.

"Ethan, arrange the desserts around the cake, not just willy-nilly." I called to him.

"Ava, stop dropping the streamers! Tape them on the wall or around the table cloths." I yelled to my cousin.

"Kira! Stack those presents better! They look like they're about to fall over!" I demanded.

"Gavin quit sitting on your ass and do something!" I shouted.

"Woah, Ally chill." Austin told me, slinging his arm over my shoulder. "Don't need to get all hyped up."

"I just want this baby shower to be perfect for Trish." I sighed, slumping my shoulders slightly. "She really deserves it."

"I know that, babe, but try to tone it down on all the overbearing boss stuff." Austin chuckled.

"Mommy?" Alice suddenly appeared at my side.

"What sweetie?" I asked her.

"Can I help Aunt Ava with the streamers?" She asked.

"Sure, baby, why don't you take your father with you?"

"Come on, daddy." Alice grabbed Austin's hand, and led him away.

I turned and my smile vanished. "Dez! Lift the banner higher!"

* * *

**Trish's POV: **

"Thanks for bringing me here Didi." I thanked my red haired sister-in-law. "I was really craving sea food. Mygirl seems to like it." I patted my stomach.

Didi laughed. "My baby wants sea food too. He really likes it."

"It's a boy?" I asked her.

"Well I don't know for sure, but I want a boy."

Didi and I were at a sea food resturaunt near the beach. Right now I was stuffing myself with lobster, while Didi was scarfing up a fried marlin.

"So how far along are you?" I asked Didi, taking a sip of my Pepsi cola.

"Almost nine weeks." Didi responded. "What about you?"

"Almost sixteen weeks." I told her. "Dez is cleaning out a spare room upstairs for the nursery. He can't wait to be a dad."

Didi giggled. "Neither can Chuck. He brings over paint samples and has me pick out which ones I like best when he starts making our nursery."

I laughed. "Yeah. Ally told me that Ethan wants to start shopping for the baby even though they just conceived like a month ago."

Didi chuckled. "I heard Gavin is excited that Kira's pregnant too. He told Kira he wants a girl."

"Wow I guess everyone except Ally is pregnant." I observed with a laugh.

"Don't jinx it, Trish." Didi joked. We both laughed.

After we both ate a large piece of Oreo cake for dessert, we payed the bill. Then I told Didi I had to use the bathroom.

After doing my business, I found Didi talking on the phone quite worriedly.

"Hey Didi." I greeted her after she got off the phone. "Who was that?"

"Oh just Chuck. He wants more opinions on paint swatches." She rolled her eyes, but I could sense that she's nervous.

"Okay." We went back into the parking lot, and we got into Didi's car.

The restaraunt wasn't far from my condo, but I suddenly felt confused after we passed my street.

"Um, Didi, you passed it." I told her.

"I know. I have something to show you." She informed me.

Why do I not like where this is going?

* * *

**Kira's POV: **

"Okay, I think we're done." Ally announced, scanning the room. "Nice job. I think Trish will love it."

"It looks awesome." Austin agreed.

"I can't wait to surprise Aunty Trish!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down.

We all chuckled at Alice's funny antics.

Then I heard my cell phone ringing. I quickly slipped out back, and answered the call.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Kira sweetheart." Came my dad's voice.

"Hey daddy!" I chirped. "How's the move coming along?"

"Slow, but good. We're finishing packing up, and we found a place to build Starr Records."

"Awesome! How's mom and Shawn?" Shawn is my little brother. He's fourteen now.

"They're fine. How's everyone? The baby?"

"The rest of us are great. We're actually throwing Trish a baby shower. She should be here soon. And my little bundle of sunshine is healthy and well."

"That's great honey. Hey does Gavin know yet?"

"Yes. I told him after I got it confirmed at the doctors' a week ago."

"Is he excited for the arrival?"

I laughed. "He sure is." I told him. "He can't wait for our baby to arrive."

"Can you find out the gender yet?"

"No. I think I still have to wait maybe a month until I can find out."

"I really hope it's a girl. I would love a granddaughter that is just like you."

I laughed. "Gavin wants a girl too. He keeps talking about our future as parents."

"Kira! Trish is here! We have to hide and surprise her!" Gavin called from inside.

"I have to go daddy, Trish is here."

"Okay sweetheart be good. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up, and quickly found a hiding spot under the presents table.

The door slowly opened, the lights went on and...

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but my exams are coming up and I'm a little stressed. Plus I haven't been sleeping very well. **

**Okay I have the name for the Trez baby girl! It won't be revealed until later, but I'm still accepting names for the others. In 2 or 3 chapters, you'll find out the gender of Didia and Chuck's baby! So stay tuned!**

**-Liv**


	15. Showers & Shopping

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)_

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

**One Direction- Live While We're Young **

* * *

**Trish's POV: **

"SURPRISE!"

I blinked and jumped in surprise at the sudden loud yell. I looked around. What is this?

Pink and purple streamers and balloons littered the large, gaping room. The tables had pink tableclothes trimmed with purple lace. Atop them were various sweet foods, and a long square one held maybe a dozen or so presents. A large banner read IT'S A GIRL! in big pink letters.

"What? Guys?" I looked around at all of my friends. "What is this?"

"It's a party for you, Auntie Trish!" I heard Alice call from the present table. "And the baby!"

They threw me a baby shower?

"You guys threw me a baby shower?" I asked.

"Yeah! You deserve it!" Ally smiled, and hugged me.

"Wow! Thank you guys so much!" I gave everyone hugs and Freckles over here a kiss.

"Oooo, you guys made brownies!" I cried before stuffing my face full. The others laughed and began eating along with me.

After we ate, we played some party games, and they all tried guessing the name Dez and I picked for our baby girl. After everyone took three guesses (which were all wrong), I said that after the baby shower, I would officially reveal her name.

After that, I sat down and opened some presents.

"Okay, Trish, what do you want to open first?" Dez asked me.

"I don't know. Just hand me something." I told him.

Dez took a medium-sized present off the top. It was wrapped in violet wrapping paper and read, _**To Trish from Austin and Ally **_on it. I opened it up. It was a cute baby mobile with unicorns and fairies.

"Wow! Thanks Austin and Ally!" I said, looking it over.

The next present was large and wrapped in white wrapping paper with red polka dots. It said, _**To Trish from Didi and Chuck **_on it. I eagerly ripped it open. I love big presents. Inside it was a black rideable stuffed horse. Big enough for a toddler younger than six to sit on.

"It was Chuck's idea to buy that." Didi laughed. "He bought one for your baby and one for ours in purple."

I laughed. "I figured. But it's awesome guys, thanks."

Kira dragged a box over to us. It had a big blue bow on it, and said _**Love Kira and Gavin **_on it.

I opened the box, pulling off the duct tape with it. The box was full of stuffed animals.

"Woah!" I said. "I didn't even think to get any of these. Thanks guys!"

Ava handed me her present from her and Ethan next. I tore threw the red wrapping paper to find various pieces of baby clothes. One was pink that said _Mommy's Princess. _Another was purple with a leopard on it. Everyone laughed seeing that one. The third was pink zebra print. That made everyone laugh too, as well as the fourth one which was cheetah print. The last one was green and said, _Future Superstar _on it.

Dez handed me the last present. It was a simple envelope. I blinked at it and opened it up.

No. Way.

A check for four hundred dollars?!

"Money for baby stuff!" Dez explains, smiling hugely. "You won't believe how much money I get each week after _Claws _was officially released last May. Like a lot!"

Yay money! Maybe if I have some left over, Dez and I can go on vacation.

Alice walked up to me holding a piece of paper.

"Here, aunty Trish." She said. "This is for you."

I took the piece of paper, and looked down at it. It was a watercolor painting. It was me and Dez standing in front of our house. In my hands was a little bundle. There was a face sticking out the bundle. I'm guessing that's our baby.

"It's beautiful Alice!" I told her truthfully. "I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome aunty Trish!"

* * *

After the shower was over, Dez and I took a walk before heading home.

"Wasn't today awesome?" He squealed.

"Yeah it was." I agreed. "We got some really nice things for Esmeralda."

We told everyone the name we chose. Esmeralda Grace Wade. Everyone kind of expected us to pick Esmeralda.

"Hey Trish!" Dez said.

"Yeah?"

"What if we have twins and we don't even know it?"

"Then we're screwed."

* * *

_**Four weeks later**_

_**Saturday August 8th **_

**Ally's POV: **

"How about this Trish?" I asked, holding up a cute little yellow onezie that had a monkey's head on it.

"Cute!" Trish said. "Put that in the cart too."

Trish, Didi, Ava, Kira, and I were shopping for baby clothes. For everyone except me. Seeing them shopping for their babies and talking about this stuff, makes me wish Alice was a baby again. Or that I could have another.

"Didi, look at this!" Kira held up a white onezie that had a brown horse on it.

"Oh that's perfect!" Didi gushed. "Put it in!"

"Hey Ava, what do you think of this?" Trish held out a gray onezie that said _Cutest Baby On The Block. _

"I love it!" Ava squealed. "I have to have it!"

"Kira, do you like this?" Didi showed her a little onezie. It was red with purple stripes and said _I 3 My Mommy. _

"Yes! Absolutely put that in the cart!" Kira yelled.

Okay now I'm a little jealous.

"Hey Ally, are you okay?" Trish asked me. "You look a little out of it."

"I'm fine. Just tired." I lied. I hate lying, but now wouldn't be the greatest time to tell her... you know.

"Okay. Well do you see anything else good?"

"Um, maybe we should check a different aisle." I suggested.

"Good idea."

"Just give me a second, I have to use the bathroom." I told her. I quickly scurried off to the nearby restroom, and pulled out my cell phone. I quickly dialed, and waited for the other person to pick it up.

"Hello?" Came Austin's voice.

"Hey Austin." I greeted him. "How would you feel about having another baby?"

* * *

**A/N: So were y'all expecting that? I was planning to give this story another Auslly baby, but wasn't sure how to introduce it. I thought this would work. **

**Also I've decided what gender Didi and Chuck's baby should be, so you'll find that out in a few chapters. **

**Anymore name suggestions are welcome! I love hearing from everyone! Also thank you for over 18,000 views and 150 reviews! You're so awesome and I love you!**

_**Pregnancy Ticker: **_

**Trish- 20 weeks **

**Didi- 14 weeks **

**Ava- 12 weeks **

**Kira- 9 weeks **

**See ya! **

**-Liv **


	16. Accidents & Ultrasounds

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

**Pink- Just Give Me A Reason **

* * *

_**Sunday August 23rd**_

**Ally's POV: **

I looked down at the test in my hands. Negative again. I sighed and tossed into the trash. That's the fourth one in a row.

"Any luck?" Austin asked as I walked into the living room where he was watching cartoons with Alice.

"No." I sighed. I felt like I was going to cry.

Ever since last Saturday, Austin and I have been trying for another baby. It's so far been unsuccessful.

"Don't worry Ally, we'll get it eventually."Austin encouraged me.

"Get what daddy?" Alice asked.

"Oh um nothing princess." Austin told her. "It's an adult thing."

Alice nodded and continued watching TV.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Without looking at the caller ID, I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ally-gator! How's my girl?"

"Dad!" I smiled. "I'm good. How are you?" Dad moved to San Francisco three months ago after he and mom got evicted.

"Well San Francisco is beautiful and fun. How's Alice?"

"Great. Um dad, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well Austin and the others moved to California, and he's back in Alice's life."

I hope he doesn't take this too badly.

"That's great Ally!" He told me. Whew, he not's mad. Good. "So when do you think I could see you all again?"

"Well Austin and I are visiting his parents in Miami on Saturday, maybe on Tuesday?"

"Sounds great honey. Tell Alice and Austin I said hi. I love you."

"I love you too, dad. Bye." I hung up and saw Alice standing behind me.

"Who was that?" She asked me.

"Grandpa." I replied.

"Grandpa!" Alice squealed. "When can I see him?"

"Next week, baby. But daddy and I want to take you to see your other grandparents tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Miami."

"Will they like me?"

"Yes sweetheart they'll love you." I hope. "Why don't you go pack your stuff? We're leaving tomorrow."

"Okay!" Alice skipped off to her room.

I hope things go okay with Austin's parents.

* * *

**Didi's POV: **

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Didi-cakes?" Chuck asked me.

"Chuck, I'm only going to the ultrasound. It'll be fine. I know about the tight schedule on your movie, so I'll just go by myself." I said to him.

"Okay Didi, I'll pick up some dinner for us okay?"

"Okay."

I went to the OB/GYN at around one. I'm going to find out what gender our baby is today. I'm hoping for a boy, and Chuck wants a girl. I'm going to tell him later on tonight.

As soon as I entered the building, I heard a nurse call my name.

I walked back to a small room where a pretty, young woman with red hair and hazel eyes was waiting for me.

"Hi Didi." She greeted me. "I'm Doctor Sadie Mullen. I'll be your doctor."

"Hi there." I greeted her back, sitting on the bed, and lifting up my shirt. Doctor Mullen spread a cold gel on my stomach.

"Cold right?" She laughed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." She waved a wand over my stomach, and an image popped up on the little screen next to the bed.

"There's your baby." Doctor Mullen told me. "There's the head." She pointed to a large portion of the picture. "There's the feet." She pointed to the other end of the screen. It was heartwarming to see my little son or daughter on this screen.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Doctor Mullen asked me.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Well, Didi, you're going to have a... girl!"

A girl. I'm having a little girl.

Well now Chuck's not gonna let me hear the end of this.

* * *

_**Tuesday August 25th**_

**Ally's POV: **

Austin and I pulled into the gravel driveway. Alice hurriedly unbuckled her seatbelt, and began to open up her car door.

"Slow down Alice!" Austin laughed.

"Sorry daddy." Alice giggled. "I just really want to see grandma and grandpa."

We're at my parents' house in San Francisco. Alice was really excited to see her grandparents, and I really miss them too.

My dad was standing on the porch. He waved to us as we were exiting the car.

"Alice, who's that?" I asked her.

"GRANDPA!" She screamed, bolting to the porch, and running up the steps. She threw her arms around my dad, and he hugged her back.

My mom came outside, and then gave me and then Austin a hug.

"Austin! How are you? It's been so long." She told him.

"I'm good, Mrs. Dawson." He said.

"Please call me Penny. Hello Ally honey." She hugged me tightly.

"Hi mom." I greeted her.

"Grandma!" Alice bounded over to us and hugged my mom.

"Alice!" Mom squealed, hugging my daughter. "You're so big! How old are you again? Thirty?" She joked.

"I'm six!" Alice told her, holding up six fingers.

We all laughed at my daughter's adorableness.

"Hey Alice." Dad said. She turned to look at him. "Do you want to play catch? I got a pretty blue ball we can play with."

"Yay!" Alice cheered.

* * *

Later on, around eight that night, we decided to leave and get a hotel room.

"Mommy I'm tired." Alice yawned as we were driving.

"I know honey. We'll be there soon." I told her.

"I had fun." Austin told me. "It's good that your parents accept that I'm back in your life."

"Me too." I agreed. "But what about you know." I made a motion like I was rocking a baby in my arms.

"Yeah. I think we should keep trying. We're bound to have another at some point."

"Daddy!" Alice screamed.

"Yeah?"

"Look out for the truck!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the little cliffhanger there. But with this comes a huge surprise in the next chapter I promise you'll all love! **

**Pregnancy Ticker: **

_**Trish: 22 weeks**_

_**Didi: 16 weeks**_

_**Ava: 14 weeks**_

_**Kira: 11 weeks**_

**-Liv**


	17. Ally's Visionary

_You should know_

_I'm never gonna change_

_I'm always gonna stay_

_When you call for me_

_I'm right there (right there)_

_Right there (right there)_

_'Cause you listen and you care_

_You're so different_

_No one compares_

_And if you never change_

_I'm gonna stay right there_

_I'll always be right there_

**Ariana Grande- Right There**

* * *

_**Wednesday August 26th **_

**Alice's POV: **

I woke up in a white room tucked underneath three blankets on a bed. There were other people sitting in bed around me, and a woman wearing light brown clothes and black glasses was standing next to my bed. She was really pretty with long white blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked. I was really scared. "Where's mommy and daddy?"

"You're in the hospital sweetheart." The pretty lady told me. "You were in a car accident. Your parents are okay, they're in the next room over."

I sniffed. "Promise?"

"I promise." She smiled at me. "Your name is Alice right?"

"Yes. Alice Marie Moon."

"That's a pretty name. My name is Savannah. Savannah Francine Orwell."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at her. "How old are you? I'm six."

"I'm twenty-nine." She told me. "Are you an only child?"

"Yes. I really would love a little brother or sister. Do you have any kids?"

"Yes. My husband and I have twins. They're six also." Savannah reached into her bright red handbag and pulled out a picture. It was of her with a man who had caramel-colored hair and black eyes, there were two kids standing next to them.

"That's my husband, Jason." She pointed to the man. "And those are our children, Megan and Finley." They both had Savannah's hair, but Megan has black eyes and Finley has green ones.

"They're really cute." I said.

"Thank you! So are you!" She ruffled my blonde hair.

I giggled. Savannah was nice. "Can I see mommy and daddy?" I asked her.

"They're not awake yet, but when they do I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

_A loud shrill cry rang through the house as I was sleeping. I sat up from my bed, and looked around. Austin climbed out of bed and helped me up. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear anything he said. _

_Austin took hold of my hand and led me down a long hallway. Halfway down the hall, Alice appeared on my other side and walked with us. At the end, I reached a room where the source of the crying was. _

_It was a blue room with a cherrywood crib in the back corner. I walked across the green carpet and to the crib. A small baby boy with brown hair and blue eyes was crying. _

_I picked him up and rocked him in my arms, singing softly. _

_**When you're on your own**_

_**Drowning alone**_

_**And you need a rope that can pull you in**_

_**Someone will throw it**_

_Austin then joined in. _

_**And when you're afraid**_

_**That you're gonna break**_

_**And you need a way to feel strong again**_

_**Someone will know it**_

_**And even when it hurts the most**_

_**Try to have a little hope**_

_**That someone's gonna be there when you don't**_

_**When you don't**_

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need that's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me**_

_Alice began to sing with us. _

_**You struggle inside**_

_**Losing your mind**_

_**Fighting and trying to be yourself**_

_**When somebody lets you**_

_**Out in the cold**_

_**But no where to go**_

_**Feeling like no one could understand**_

_**Then somebody gets you**_

_We all then sang together. _

_**So take a breath and let it go**_

_**And try to have a little hope**_

_**'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't**_

_**When you don't**_

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me**_

_**Like a chain that never breaks**_

_**Like a truth that never bends**_

_**Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again**_

_**It's the feeling that you get**_

_**It's the moment that you know**_

_**That no matter what the future holds**_

_**You'll never be alone**_

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder**_

_**If you wanna run, I'll be your road**_

_**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me**_

_The baby boy closed his eyes and settled down. I placed him back in the crib, and Austin, Alice, and I left the room. _

_We walked down the hallway again, but when we reached me and Austin's bedroom, the whole world dissolved. _

* * *

"CLEAR!" A loud shock ran through my body.

"She's awake!" A woman screamed.

I peeled my eyes open, and I saw a bright white light. My vision sharpened, and I saw I was in the hospital.

"Ally!" I turned my head as I heard my name. Austin was rushing over to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I told him. "Where's Alice?"

"In the cafeteria. She woke up a few hours ago."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Now about that dream... what was that? A sign of some kind? A visionary of what I wanted? Or just a simple dream? I have no idea. But I do know that it just makes me want a baby more.

"Ms. Dawson?" A nurse says, coming over to me.

"Yes?" I said.

"Well you are doing fine. You, Austin, and Alice only got a few cuts and bruises after the accident. You can leave whenever you like."

Hearing that made me very happy. Everyone was okay.

"Also the baby was unharmed."

Wait what?

"Baby?" A small voice said. Alice was standing in the doorway with a blonde nurse.

"Baby?" Austin repeated.

"Yes. Ally you are six, almost seven weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

"That means..." Austin trailed off.

"We were pregnant and didn't even know it." I confirmed.

Austin and I hugged each other, both of us smiling like idiots.

"We're having another baby." Austin smiled.

"Yeah." I said. "We are."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! I hope you all like the little surprise and I have something else exciting planned for next chapter so stay tuned! **

_**Pregnancy Ticker: **_

**Trish: 22 weeks **

**Didi: 16 weeks **

**Ava: 14 weeks **

**Kira: 11 weeks **

**-Liv **


	18. Babies & Crazies

_You used to be thirsty for me_

_But now you wanna be set free_

_This is the web, web that you weave_

_So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)_

_I'm gonna love ya_

_Until you hate me (Right)_

_And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)_

_What's really crazy_

_You should've known better_

_Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now)_

_I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya_

_Gonna love ya, gonna love ya_

_Like a black widow, baby_

**Iggy Azalea- Black Widow **

* * *

_**Saturday August 30th **_

**Ava's POV: **

_Hey sweetheart, I'm sorry that I can't be there. I have to fly to Arizona because the other pilot has the flu. If you can find out the gender, then let me know what it is. I'm so sorry that I can't be at your side. I love you. _

I looked down at Ethan's text message as I sat in the OB/GYN office. He's a pilot and got called in last night to fly to Tucson, Arizona. Instead, my cousin (who I found out is also pregnant) is with me.

"Ava Dawson." A nurse called. Ally and I walked back into the other room.

Ally and I walked back into room 24D where a tall, pretty auburn-haired woman was waiting for us.

"Hey there." She said. "I'm Doctor Calista Preston. You must be Ava." She smiled at me. "And who are you?" she asked Ally.

"I'm Ally, her cousin." Ally smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you. Okay Ava, lie down and lift up your shirt please." I complied, lifting up my bright orange blouse. Dr. Preston spread a cold gel-like substance on my stmoach.

"Okay, Ava." The Doctor said, gesturing to a small peanut-shaped form on a monitor. "This is your baby." She pointed to a large part of the fetus. "This is the baby's head." She pointed to the other end of the baby. "And those are the legs."

It doesn't look how I expected it too. I guess all babies are different.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Dr. Preston asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, you are having a... boy. Congratulations."

Ha ha, now I get bragging rights over Ethan. Oh I can't wait to meet my baby boy.

When Ally and I walked out of the building, I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Ethan.

_Get the baby something blue while your in Arizona _

* * *

_**Sunday August 30th**_

**Austin's POV: **

"Daddy mommy wake up!"

I peeled my eyes open and saw my daughter sitting on the opposite end of the bed.

"Alice, I'm still tired."Ally groaned. "Five more minutes."

I laughed. "Come on Alice, I'll make you some breakfast. Let's let your mom sleep for a little while longer."

I picked Alice up and carried her to the dining room.

"What do you want to eat Alice?" I asked.

"Pancakes!" She squealed.

"Yay! Me too!"

I made Alice and I some pancakes (I dropped one or two on the floor a few times) and then she asked if we could play outside.

"Sure Alice, but go get dressed first." I told her.

While Alice was getting dressed, I put on a blue and white striped shirt, blue jeans, and white Nikes.

"I'm ready daddy!" Alice came running to the front door where I was standing wearing a sun yellow shirt, black leggings, and green high tops with her hair flowing long and loose. She was holding a forest green rubber ball in her hands.

"Let's go daddy." She took my hand and led me outside.

After we played for a while, a large truck pulled into a driveway four houses down. A few men began to unload things into the house.

"What's happening?" Alice asked.

"Someone's moving in." I explained. "Let's go and see who it is." I took Alice's hand, and we walked over to the house. I wonder who's moving in.

A brown-haired girl wearing a deep purple tube top, white shorts, and black high heels exited the house.

Wait... that can't be.

Oh no.

"Hi Austy!" The girl bounded over to me.

"What do you want Brooke?" I whined. Why out of everyone in the world did _she_ have to move here?

"To give us another shot!" Brooke smiled at me with that crazed look in her eyes.

"Who is this?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"Hey there." Brooke said to Alice. "I'm Brooke, Austin's future wife!" Wow she's messed up. "Who are you?"

"Alice."

"Come on Alice, we're leaving." I said, glaring at Brooke.

"DON'T LEAVE!" Brooke grabbed my arm. "I'm willing to give you a second chance and you will not walk out on it!"

"Daddy, she's scaring me." Alice told me.

"Daddy?" Brooke snarled. "What does she mean by 'daddy?!'"

"She's my daughter." I stated. "Mine and _Ally's _daughter."

"What?!" Brooke screamed. "No no no no. She's not supposed to be you and Ally's daughter, she's supposed to be yours and MINE!" Brooke glanced down at Alice, who was shaking and hiding behind my legs.

"Daddy..." Alice started to cry.

I shot Brooke my best death glare. How dare she treat my daughter this way.

"You will be mine Austin." She whispered. "As well as her."

Alice's silent cries to to heavy sobs.

Before I could stop myself, I lifted my hand, and smacked Brooke across the face.

"Stay away from us you crazy bitch!" I yelled at her. "Stay away from me, my friends, my girlfriend, and most importantly my daughter!" I picked up Alice and walked back to our house, Alice's tears soaking my shirt.

I set my daughter down on the porch swing. "Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

She nodded. "Yes. Who was that daddy?"

"Just a crazy lady who I promise will never hurt you."

She nodded, and I carried her inside. I keep my word. If Brooke hurts any of my friends or my family, she will regret it.

I swear it.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, looks like crazy Brooke is back. She will appear more frequently in the story, and it will not be pretty. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you next time! **

**Pregnancy Ticker: **

_**Trish: 23 weeks **_

_**Didi: 17 weeks **_

_**Ava: 15 weeks **_

_**Kira: 12 weeks **_

_**Ally: 7 weeks **_


	19. Double Trouble

_Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park to love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it_

_'Cause after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_

_And even baby our worst nights_

_I'm into you, I'm into you_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

**Paramore- Still Into You **

* * *

_**Thursday September 3rd **_

**Ally's POV:**

"What color pencil holder do you want Alice?" I asked her.

"The yellow one!" She told me.

Alice and I are shopping for school supplies. She's starting first grade on Monday. She's so excited to see her friends again.

"Can I have sparkly pencils mommy?" Alice asked.

"Sure sweetheart." I put the pencils in the cart.

After walking around for a while, I came across an eisle that made me stop.

The baby eisle.

I smiled at the sight of it. I wanted so badly to go and buy something from it.

"Alice, honey, do you want to pick something out for the baby?" I asked her.

Alice nodded. We walked into the eisle, and began browsing around.

I didn't know the gender yet, so I went with gender neutral clothes.

I picked out a few different onezies. The majority of them being blue since I had a feeling the baby is going to be a boy.

"Mommy look!" Alice held up a onezie. It was gray and said MY DADDY IS A ROCK STAR.

"Alice it's awsome!" I told her, making her smile. "Put that in the cart.

Alice beamed and complied.

After getting some more baby things, Alice and I made our way to the cash register.

"Ally?"

I looked around as my name was called. And who did I see?

Elliot.

"Hey Elliot." I say nervously. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just getting some supplies for my nephew." He responds. "What about you?"

"Just school stuff for my daughter."

"Daughter?"

Alice poked her head out from the other end of the cart shyly. "Hi."

"Hey." Elliot greeted her softly. "So uh..." He seemed nervous. "Do you maybe want to go out sometime?"

Damn it. I knew he was gonna ask something like that.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend." I told him.

"A what?" He asked sharply. I could sense the confusion and anger in his tone.

"Boyfriend." I told him sternly. Before he could respond, I took Alice and the cart and walked away.

Anything to get away from that guy.

"Mommy who was that?" Alice asked.

"No one sweetie." I said softly.

"Is he like the lady that daddy doesn't like?"

"What lady?" I asked her.

"Um she moved in down the street. Her name was um... Bridget? No, Brenda? Um..."

"It's okay, sweetheart. You don't have to say it."

"Oh!" She cried. "It was Brooke!"

Brooke? Brooke?!

Oh hell no!

"Alice." I said. "Let's check out. Then I'm going to talk to daddy about Brooke."

* * *

_**Saturday September 5th **_

**Kira's POV: **

"Ten bucks says it's a girl." Gavin says.

"Nope it's a boy." I said.

We're waiting for the doctor in the OB/GYN.

"We'll see." Gavin told me.

A pretty middle-aged woman with sandy blonde hair came into the room. "Hey guys. I'm Doctor Carol Thompson. You must be Kira and Gavin." She wrote something down on a clipboard and asked, "How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks." I replied.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Can we find out the gender?" Gavin asked quickly.

"No not until at least fifteen weeks."

"Damn it."

I laughed. Silly Gavin. Even I knew that.

"Okay Kira, I'm gonna give you an ultrasound." I laid down, and pulled up my shirt. She spread a cold layer of gel across my tummy, and waved a wand over it.

"Oh." Doctor Thompson said. "Do you hear that?" She tapped a button on the monitor and I heard the baby's heartbeat.

As well as a second one.

"The second heartbeat?" I clarified.

"Congrats you two. You're having twins."

Twins?

Twins!

"We're having two?" Gavin asked. "As in plural?"

"Yes." Doctor Thompson said. "Come back in a few weeks, and you can find out the genders."

Wow twins.

"Ten bucks says it's twin girls." Gavin whispers.

Oh god, not this again.

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

I banged on the heavy oak door, a heavy frown on my face, and tapping my foot impatiently. She better answer the fucking door.

The door swung open and I was greeted by Brooke's smug face and slutty outfit.

"Ugh, what do you want Dawson?" Brooke snapped, looking disgusted.

"I want you to stop hitting on Austin."" I told her firmly.

"Um well who the hell told you that?" She asked.

"Austin told me everything. How you hit on him, screamed at him, and threatened my daughter."

"Oh did he?" Brooke seethed.

"Yeah he did. And I want you to piss off. Austin has no interest, he is MY boyfriend, the father of MY daughter, and our second one. And he will never like you."

"Second one?" Brooke snarled. "Austin never told me anything about a second child."

"Yeah well it's none of your business." I snapped.

"Oh it is. Austin and I will be together. He's just using you. He loves me really."

"Not in the slightest Dorkson." Brooke snarled. "He loves me."

"Nope. We live together with our daughter, we're having another, and he hates you."

Suddenly Brooke's hand collided with my face, and my head snapped to the side.

"You're a liar!" She screamed. "I love Austy and he loves me!"

In a fit of anger and frustration, that I raised my hand and slapped her.

No, not slapped her.

Backhanded her.

"Shut up you crazy-ass bitch!" I screeched. I could my face turn red. "Austin will NEVER love you so just leave us alone and go try and be some homewrecking skank somewhere else!" I turned and stomped down the porch, and beagn walking home. I've never said something so vulgar or been so angry in my life.

I huffed. The nerve of some people.

* * *

**A/N: Yay twins, and Brooke is getting to be more of a problem. Also Elliot is back and he's not going to be of any help either. **

**I hope you liked this chapter and ily. **

**Pregnancy Ticker:**

_**Trish: 24 weeks **_

_**Didi: 18 weeks **_

_**Ava: 16 weeks **_

_**Kira: 13 weeks **_

_**Ally: 8 weeks **_


	20. Kiss n Tell

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You got a secret_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You couldn't keep it_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_Somebody leaked it,_

_And now some sh*ts about to go down_

_Never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_You really should've kept it in your pants_

_Hearing dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

**Kesha- Kiss n Tell **

* * *

_**Wednesday September 9th**_

**Trish's POV: **

"Deeeeeeez!" I yelled. "Did you buy me ice cream?"

"Yeah it's in the freezer behind the waffles." Dez called.

The cravings are getting worse. And currently Esmeralda's favorite food is ice cream.

As I wolfed down the ice cream, Dez came running in with a tool box.

"Dez, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Building the crib I bought today!" He chirped cheerfully. He was wearing a silly building outfit that made him look like a red-haired Bob the Builder.

"Dez, I thought you were going to build that tomorrow." I said.

"Nope! Gotta start now!" Dez skipped over to the staircase.

I laughed at his silliness.

The things I put up with for that boy.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"What store do you want to shop in Trish?" Ally asked me.

Ally and I were at the mall. We wanted to have some girl time while our boyfriends were doing who knows what.

"How about Charlotte Russe?" I suggested.

"Sure." Ally and I made our way over to the store.

I found some really cute animal print stuff. But most of it didn't fit because I'm five months pregnant, and my belly is all swollen. I have to buy maternity clothes soon.

I did get three nice dresses, two shirts, and a pair of jeans that were really nice so I made my way over to the cash register.

"Trish!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned to see Jace.

Crap.

"What do you want Jace?" I snapped.

"Trish." He smiledat me. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'm so sorry for what I did, and I want you to take me back."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Look Jace, I can't just forgive you for cheating on me. But if you hadn't I wouldn't have gotten together with the love of my life." I told him. "Besides, my boyfriend and I are very happy together, and in case you couldn't tell, I'm pregnant." I hissed out the last two words.

Jace stared at me and then at my stomach. "No no no. You can't be pregnant." He sputtered.

"Yes I am Jace. Five months along exactly."

"No it can't be. You should be with me. You belong with me."

"No Jace I don't. I belong with Dez and Dez only, so if you can't accept that then leave me alone!"

I turned and stormed off.

I never told you why we broke up right?

Well one day I went to meet Jace, Dez, and Carrie for a double date. I went only to find out that not only was Jace there talking to Carrie about their secret relationship, but that Dez walked in on it too.

And by "it", I mean them making out.

After we made our presence known, the both of us walked out on them.

Dez was devastated. He really love Carrie, and it broke his heart to hear she was cheating on him.

I went to go and try and comfort him, and he ended up comforting me instead. That's when it happened.

I kissed him.

That night we began dating. I guess I have to thank their lying, cheating asses, because if I hadn't, I wouldn't be with my Dez, and I wouldn't be having Esmeralda.

So I guess I was just one broken heart closer to being with my soulmate.

Desmond Wade.

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

RING RING.

I picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Austy!" Oh god no. "Nice of you to pick up."

"Brooke, I told you too leave us alone!" I growled.

"I will never leave you alone, you belong with me!" Brooke practically screamed. Crazy bitch.

"Brooke, you better leave us the hell alone before you do something you'll regret."

"Don't you threaten me Austin!" Brooke snarled. "I will have all of you even if it kills me!"

I lost it.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "SHUT UP! FIRST YOU CHEAT ON ME AND DUMP ME FOR THAT ASSHOLE, THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TRY AND FORCE ME TO TAKE YOU BACK!"

"Don't you yell at me Austin Moon!" Brooke shouted back. "Soon Ally will be out of the way, and you as well as your daughter and your second child will be mine!"

"Brooke I swear, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away. Or else." I hung up the phone, and slammed it down on the couch.

I can't believe her. She cheats on me, then tries to force herself, on me, then threatens me and my family. I swear I will take her down.

The phone rang again. Better not be Brooke.

I looked at the ID, and I was glad to see it was Ally.

"Hey Alls." I was trying to sound as chipper as possible.

"Hi Austin." Ally greeted me back. "Can you do me a favor and pick up Alice for me?"

"Sure Ally. Love you." I hung up, and went out to the car. I quickly strapped in, and backed out of the driveway.

As I was driving, a familiar song came on the radio. It remined me of Brooke. I can't get away from her, can I?

_Listen to yourself_

_You're a hot mess_

_St-t-stutter through your words_

_Breaking a sweat_

_What's it gonna take to confess_

_What we both know_

Sounds just like Brooke when I caught her cheating on me.

_Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,_

_You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends_

_Now your little party's gonna end_

_So here we go_

I went on tour, and I told her all about my adventures. Come to think of it, she never seemed interested.

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You got a secret_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You couldn't keep it_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_Somebody leaked it,_

_And now some shit's about to go down_

She betrayed my trust and I'll never forgive her.

_Never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

I can't believe that she would just throw everything we had away.

_You really should've kept it in your pants_

_Hearing dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

She really shouldn't have.

_Your looking like a tool not a bawler_

_Your acting like a chick, why bother?_

_I can find someone way hotter_

_With a bigger wow... well_

Wait those lyrics don't realy fit.

_'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up_

_You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut_

_I'm so sick of it_

_I've had enough_

_I hope you cry_

That's better.

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You got a secret_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You couldn't keep it_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_Somebody leaked it_

_And now some shit's about to go down_

_Never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

I'm glad we're over though.

_You really should've kept it in your pants_

_Hearing dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

Because if she didn't, I wouldn't have Ally, Alice, or my new little prince or princess.

_I hope you know_

_You gotta go_

_You_

_Get up and go_

_I don't wanna know_

_Or why your gross_

_You gotta go,_

_You_

_Get up and go_

_'Cause I dont wanna know_

She should've just dumped me. Not cheated.

_I never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_You really should've kept it in your pants_

_Hearing dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

Now I see why she did it: she used me. Now she's jealous.

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

You really shouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! I got a lot of inspiration from this song. It's "Kiss n Tell" by Kesha. It's also at the beginning of the chapter. I love that song so much. **

**Pregnancy Ticker: **

_**Trish: 24 weeks **_

_**Didi: 18 weeks **_

_**Ava: 16 weeks **_

_**Kira: 13 weeks **_

_**Ally: 8 weeks**_

**See ya! **

**-Liv **


	21. Don't

_I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn_

_But I gave her my time for two or three nights_

_Then I put it on pause 'til the moment was right_

_I went away for months until our paths crossed again_

_She told me, "I was never looking for a friend."_

_Maybe you could swing by my room around 10:00_

_Baby, bring a lemon and a bottle of gin_

_We'll be in between the sheets 'til the late AM_

_Baby, if you wanted me then you should've just said_

_She's singing_

_Ah lahmlahlah_

_Don't fuck with my love_

_That heart is so cold_

_All over my home_

_I don't wanna know that babe_

_Ah lahmlahlah_

_Don't fuck with my love_

_I told her she knows_

_Take aim and reload_

_I don't wanna know that babe_

**Ed Sheernan- Don't **

* * *

_**Thursday September 17th**_

**Ally's POV: **

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alice squealed before bounding over to us.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Hey princess!" Austin wrapped Alice in a huge hug. "How was your day?"

"It was great!" Alice cheered. "My teacher says that I'm one of the best first graders in the class!"

"That's great honey!" I said. "Come on, let's go home, daddy bought you a movie to watch!"

Austin and I loaded Alice into the car, and we drove back home. Austin led her to her bedroom and put in the movie for her.

"Hey Ally, do you mind if I go somewhere?" Austin asked.

"No. Where to?" I questioned.

"Jimmy needs help moving some of his stuff into the new Star Records. He asked Dez, Gavin, and I if we could help."

"Oh okay. Go ahead. I'm making breakfast for dinner. What do you want?"

"PANCAKES!" Austin screeched like a little girl.

"Oh well, okay, but next time, don't try making me go deaf." I laughed.

"Sorry. Thanks and I love you, bye!" He gave me a quick kiss and dashed out the front door.

I laughed and began taking out the stuff for dinner. I grabbed the pancake mix, and a package of bacon for me. Mainly because the baby is really craving bacon, and I can't cook eggs because even the smell makes me sick.

As I got out the pan, I heard someone knocking on the door. They sounded a little impatient.

"Coming!" I called, walking to the door.

They knocked again. This time louder and harder.

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

The knocking turned into heavy pounding.

"I'm coming dammit!" I shouted, before grabbing the doorknob and pulling open the door.

"It's about time, Dorkson!" The person snapped snottily. Brooke. Fucking fantastic.

"What do you want, Brooke?" I snarled. I wasn't even attempting to be nice anymore. "I thought I told you to screw off."

"Your mistake Dorkson." She shoved me aside and stomped into the house.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I cried. "You can't just walk in here without my permission. That's trespassing and I _will _call the police."

"You wouldn't dare." Brooke glared at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Try me."

Brooke crossed her arms and said, "Well, _Ally, _I actually came over to talk."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What do you mean by talk?"

"Why does Austin like you and not me!" She whined.

"Well because, he likes me for me, we have a daughter together, and are having another child, and because I'M NOT CRAZY!" I was screaming now. I just hope Alice can't hear us.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Brooke demanded.

"I'll speak to your homewrecking ass however I want." I snapped. I'm so sick of her.

"Look, _Ally." _She spat out my name with venom. "Here's the deal, let me have Austin and you can keep your children. Or keep him from me, and I'll take them all."

"No! Stay away from my children! And Austin!" I walked towards the door and opened it forcefully. "Now get out!"

"Not until you agree to let me have Austin."

I lost it.

I stomped over to her and grabbed her by her ratty hair and pulled her to the front door.

"Ow! Ow! You're hurting me!" She whimpered.

I shoved her out the door and she tumbled off the porch onto her stomach. "And stay out!" I yelled before slamming the door shut.

I pressed my back against the door and sunk down to the floor.

Sometimes I wish things were different.

* * *

_**Friday September 18th **_

**Trish's POV: **

"Trish!"

I sighed and turned and saw Jace jogging towards me.

"What Jace?" I asked. "I'm supposed to meet Dez outside because he wants to take me somewhere special."

I was at the mall. I decided to do a little shopping while I had some extra time on my hands.

"Trish, I want to tell you something." He pleaded. "Please just listen to me."

"No Jace." I told him sternly. "Don't. Just don't. I don't need your bullcrap excuses and false apologies, so just leave me alone." I started to turn away when Jace grabbed my arm.

"Trish come on." He tugged on my arm. "Just listen to me!"

"Get off of me!" I slammed my elbow into his abdomen, and he was thrown back onto a nearby bench.

I flipped my hair and walked off.

I still got it.

* * *

I met Dez outside. He skipped over to me with a big happy grin on his face. "Hey Trish!" He gave me a kiss and a hug. Then he took my shopping bags. "Here, I'll carry them." He said, skipping back to the car.

I chuckled and walked after him. I got into the passenger seat and Dez kicked the car into gear and sped off.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Uhhh it's a surprise so I can't tell you!" Dez teased me.

After a few minutes, we pulled up to the beach near our condo.

"The beach?" I asked.

"Yep!" Dez hopped out of the car, and helped me out, then held my hand, skipping down to the sand.

"What's gotten you so excited?" I laughed.

"It's a surprise!" Dez repeated.

We stopped after walking for a few minutes. Dez then proceeded to say to me, "Now Trish, I need to know a few things. Do you love me?"

I laughed. "Yes I do."

"You like this alien your carrying in your stomach?"

I laughed really loud. "Yes I do."

"Do you want to spend your life with me?"

I nodded. "Yes I do."

Dez clapped his hands. "Yay! Well I wanna ask you something else."

"What is it?"

Dez went to get something out of his pocket, but fumbled and dropped it. "Oops." He bent onto his knee and retrieved the item. It was a little black box.

Wait a minute...

"Um Dez?" My voice came out all squeaky and weird.

"Uhhh, what was I gonna ask?" Dez looked confused, then smiled and said, "Oh! Right." He popped open the box to reveal a pretty silver ring.

"Trish de la Rosa, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. School and home life got in the way. But I hope you like this chapter. **

_**Pregnancy Ticker: **_

**Trish: 26 weeks **

**Didi: 20 weeks **

**Ava: 18 weeks **

**Kira: 15 weeks **

**Ally: 10 weeks **


	22. True Colors

**A/N: This chapter contains mature content. If you are bothered by sexual assault or attempted rape, then I suggest you skip the part that includes this (I'll leave a warning) or feel free to skip the chapter entirely.**

* * *

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one_

_Tear me apart and then some_

_How do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)_

_I try to run away but your eyes_

_Tell me to stay, oh why,_

_Why do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)_

_It seems like we've been losing control_

_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_

_When I said_

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_MA little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

**Rixton- Me and My Broken Heart **

* * *

_**Friday September 18th**_

**Trish's POV:**

"Trish del la Rosa, will you marry me?" Dez asked me.

I stood there in shock, staring at my boyfriend. Was he really proposing to me?

"Dez." I breathed. "You really want to marry me?"

Dez nodded, "Yes. Even though you scare me sometimes, I love you Trish and I love Esmeralda, and I want us to be united together."

I smiled. He is going to be such a good dad.

"Yes." I said. "The answer is yes."

Dez smiled widely. "Yay!" He jumped up and put the ring on my finger. "Let's go, there's a Zalien movie marathon starting soon on FX!"

* * *

**Dez's POV:**

YAY! I'm so happy that Trish said yes. I was a bit afraid that she would say no, but she said yes! Now all that's left to do is go home and watch the Zalien movie marathon.

"Ohhhh, I gotta pee bad!" Trish suddenly yelled. She looked around frantically for a bathroom.

"Ooo, there's one!" I squealed, pointing to the door across the boardwalk labeled WOMAN'S RESTROOM.

"Oh great. Hang on Dez, I'm pregnant which means I gotta pee 24/7." She began waddling over to the bathroom.

Huh, I don't remember her using the bathroom for a full day.

I shrugged and followed her. I didn't really want Trish wandering off alone. Something could happen to her or Esme. But she always says she can handle herself. She even said she elbowed Jace, and he went flying! So cool!

As I was following Trish, I managed to crash into someone who happened to be walking along the boardwalk.

"Oh I'm sorry." The person apologized. "I wasn't paying attention to- Dez?"

I blinked in surprise at the person. Oh I know who this is!

"Carrie?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my grandmother." Carrie replied. "What about you?"

"I live here." I told her. "My pregnant fiance is in the bathroom, and I'm waiting for her to get out."

"Oh fiance? Who is it?"

"Uh, it's Trish." I told her. Why is she talking to me? She cheats on me, then expects me to talk like nothing happened? "By the way. you cheated on me. Why are we even talking."

Carrie's face fell. Oops, I didn't mean to make her sad. "Dez." She whispered. "There's something I never told you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I didn't want to cheat on you." Carrie shook her head. "I didn't like Jace in the slightest."

"Then why did you do it?" I was really confused.

"Jace he- he tried to-" Carrie started to cry.

"What did he do?" I questioned.

"He tried to rape me."

* * *

**Carrie's POV: **

Dez blinked. "What?" He said. "He tried to rape you?!"

I nodded. "Yeah." I wiped some fresh tears away. "He had been trying to get with me for months and I was too scared to tell anyone. I'm sorry."

"What happened that night we broke up exactly?" Dez asked.

I sighed. "Well, Jace and I were waiting at my house for you and Trish so we could go on our double date…."

* * *

_**Two and a half years ago in Miami...**_

"_So do you know where Dez and Trish are?" I asked Jace._

"_They're on her way." Jace responded. "Dez called and said they were gonna meet us here." He walked closer to me. I stepped back. After all the harassment he put me through, I didn't want to be near him._

"_Come on, Carrie, don't be like that." Jace said. "I know that you like me secretly. You just don't want to admit it." _

"_Leave me alone." I said meekly. _

_Jace grabbed my wrist. "Don't tell me what to do." He snapped. _

"_Leave me alone." I pulled away. _

"_Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Jace growled. He lunged for me. _

"_No!" I yelled. Jace was thrown back as my hand connected with his face in a hard slap. _

_Jace's face twisted in anger. "Don't EVER hit me!" He screamed in my face. I recoiled at the smell of his breath. Was that alcohol I smelled? Had he been drinking? _

"_Get. Off. Of me!" I shouted. I shoved him away. He slapped me across the face, and grabbed me by my arms._

"_Get over here." He snarled. "He began yanking me towards the couch. _

"_No, please don't do this?" I sobbed. _

_**(Warning! Stop here if you don't want to read this part.) **_

"_It's too late for that." Jace told me, and shoved me down on the sofa. He forced his mouth onto mine, and his tongue into my mouth. He reached up, and nearly ripped my shirt off. He began to unzip my pants and simultaneously squeezed and groped my breasts. _

_I tried to push him off me. That didn't work._

"_Stay still." He growled, trying to undo my bra strap. _

"_Please don't do this." I bawled. "I'm not ready." _

"_Too bad." Jace snapped. He began to pull my pants down._

**(You can continue here.) **

"_Jace what the fuck are you doing?!"_

_We both turned and saw Trish and Dez standing in the doorway. _

"_Trish!" Jace sputtered. "This isn't what it looks like!" He rushed towards her. "I was just-" He was cut off when Trish slapped him hard. _

"_Shut up!" Trish barked. "You asshole! You cheated on me! And to think, I actually loved you! We're through." _

_I stood up, hastily pulling on my shirt, and pulling up my pants. "Dez." I said to my (currently then) boyfriend. "Please listen to me, he-"_

"_Stop." Dez cut me off. "Please don't make excuses. We're over." Dez glared at Jace. "Come on Trish, we're leaving." He gently took Trish's hand and led her away. _

_I watched them walk back to Dez's car and drive away. I turned to Jace. He just ruined my relationship with Dez! _

"_Carrie-" Jace said. _

_I punched him straight in the face. "Fuck you!" I screamed. "You just ruined my relationship with the guy I loved, and on top of that, you tried to rape me!" _

"_Carrie, please-" Jace begged. _

"_GET OUT!" I screamed. I grabbed his hair, and shoved him out the door. "ND STAY OUT!" I slammed the door shut and locked it. I slid down onto my knees. _

_Why? Why did this have to happen to me?_

* * *

**Trish's POV: **

Ugh, what a long pee that was. I thought I was never gonna finish. I washed my hands and dried them off and waddled towards the doorway.

"Wow I didn't even know about this." I heard Dez say.

"Yeah, I didn't want to speak up. I was so embarrassed" A familiar voice replied.

"Why didn't you delete this really gross text messages?" Dez asked.

"He threatened me. He wanted me to remember how much of a "slut" I was, so he forbid me from deleting them."

"He's disgusting." Dez said, clearly shocked and grossed out. "I'm glad Trish dumped him."

I couldn't take it anymore. I dashed out of the bathroom and out into the open. Standing there was Dez and...

Carrie.

"Carrie?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Dez when I was on the boardwalk." She replied. "We were talking while you were in the bathroom."

I looked at Dez. He nodded. "Yeah. Carrie told me something uh... interesting."

"Like the guy you were discussing?" I deadpanned. "Who is he, and why is he disgusting."

Carrie took her phone from Dez and handed it to me. The phone's screen showed her text messages. From Jace.

"Jace?" I said. I glanced at some of the messages... oh god, they were disturbing on so many levels.

"This is disturbing." I said. "What the hell is his deal?"

"He tried to rape me." Carrie whispered.

"HE WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Tried to rape her." Dez repeated.

"That asshole." I growled. I awkwardly began stomping towards the exit.

"Trish! Where are you going?" Dez called.

"To teach my ex-boyfriend a lesson." I called back.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been overwhelmed with so much lately and I haven't had time to update. I hope this makes up for the time I've been AFK from fanfiction. I promise I'll update sooner.**


	23. The Plan

_So many men that are in your phone are girls with only one letter changed._

_The perfume smell that's sickening to my nose, tell me whose it is._

_You didn't fix that terrible habit of seeing people behind my back?_

_No matter how much you run, you're still in my hands._

_You better run run run run run_

_I can't see this anymore, so I'm going to reject him._

_You better run run run run run_

_Even if he hangs on to me, I'll just ignore Hey_

_On the day that I become a great person, I'll get my revenge. Don't forget._

_You better run run run run run_

_You better run run run run run_

_You got caught, you teased me. Run devil devil run run_

_Even when you're by my side, you always look at other girls._

_When I'm not there, you're a super playboy. Lift your head up and answer me._

_You're no fun, you have no manners. You're a devil, devil you are._

**Girls Generation- Run Devil Run (English Lyrics) **

* * *

_**Monday September 21st**_

**Trish's POV: **

"Why did you stop me from going after him?" I whined. It's been three days, and I'm still angry after hearing Carrie's revelation last Friday.

"You could have gotten hurt." Dez told me, handing me a big bowl of chocolate ice cream upon my request. "Jace is much stronger than you. And I couldn't bare to see you get hurt or to have something happen to Esmeralda."

I sighed. "I guess you're right." I scooped a big spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. "But we can't just let that son of a bitch get away with it." I stated.

"Oh we won't." Dez said. He raised his eyebrow in a really derpy kind of way.

"And how are we gonna get enough evidence to get him put in jail? Or a psycho ward?" I asked.

"Because I," Dez sat on the couch and spread his hands apart like a movie director (which he was). "Have a plan."

* * *

_**Friday September 25th**_

**Ally's POV: **

RING RING!

"Ally?" Austin called from the back room. "Can you get that? I'm helping Alice get ready for school!"

"Sure Austin." I called back. I picked up the phone and brought it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Ally hi!" Didi's cheery voice came from the other line.

"Oh hey Didi." I greeted the happy redhead back. "What's up?"

"Did Dez ever call and talk to you about something important?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No." I told her, confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Dez called me and said for Chuck and I to meet him tonight to discuss something really important... he said he was going to call you. Did he ever?"

"No he didn't." I shook my head. "Should I call him and ask about it?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Okay thanks." I hung up and called Dez's cell phone. The phone rang five times before the crazy redhead picked up.

"Hello!" Dez bellowed from the other line.

"Hey Dez." I greeted him.

"Oh hey Ally. What is happening?"

"Didi just called. She said you told her to meet you tonight. And apparently it's important?"

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell you! Well last Friday, I saw someone and she told me something very interesting. And I plan to do something about it. And Trish helped me a lot with this idea."

"What did this girl tell you exactly?" I questioned him. "And who was it?"

"Well she told me about something Jace did." Dez sounded like he was beating around the bush with his words. "And uh, it was Carrie."

"Um what?" That really surprised me. "I thought you stopped talking after the incident with Ja-" Wait, told him something about Jace. "I'm confused."

"I was to at first." Dez told me. "But I'll explain everything tonight. Tell Austin to meet us at the boardwalk tonight."

Then he hung up without another word.

I placed the phone back on the hook. What the hell was that for?

"Hey Ally!" Austin came sauntering in with our little blonde angel at his side. Austin gave me a kiss. "Who was that?"

"It was Dez." I told him. I turned my attention to my daughter. "Hey Alice?"

"Yes, mommy?" Alice smiled at me.

"Do you think that Marina's mommy will let you sleep at her house tonight?"

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

After we dropped Alice off at school, Ally turned out of the school, and said, "Austin, we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked.

"About what Dez said on the phone earlier." Ally stated. "There's apparently a problem with our little 'friend' Jace." She spat out his name like it was toxic waste in her mouth.

"What problem?" I questioned.

"Well someone we all know ran into Dez last week and told him something interesting about Jace."

"But what is it?" I asked again.

"Dez didn't tell me." Ally shrugged. "He said he'd reveal what it is tonight."

"Do you know who the friend is?" I asked. I kinda feel bad for grilling Ally, but I really want to know!

"It's Carrie." Ally stated.

"Oh okay, well- wait what?" Did I hear that right?

"Yeah." Ally nodded. "She said something about Jace. I'm pretty sure it's bad though."

"But didn't she cheat on Dez with Jace?" I asked. "Why would she talk to Dez about him?"

"Beats me." Ally shrugged. "But we need to go. Whatever it is, it's important."

* * *

_**Later that night...**_

**Ally's POV: **

"Thanks for agreeing to watch Alice tonight." I thanked the older Latina woman.

"Ah, no problem." Giselle said, bouncing her newborn son, Carlos in her arms. "Marina loves spending time with her. But if you don't mind me asking, what is your emergency?"

"Oh my dad was in a car accident earlier." I lied. "Austin and I are gonna visit him, and I don't think the hospital is a good place to take Alice."

"Oh I see." Giselle nodded. "Well I hope your father gets better."

"Thanks." I smiled. I waved to Alice and said bye to them and headed off to the car.

"Damn, you're getting good at lying." Austin told me when I got into the passenger seat.

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling. Then my face fell at that awful truth. "Oh no..."

* * *

**A/N: Quick update just like I promised! I hope you all like the chapter, and expect quicker updates from me from now on. **

**Also, I posted a new A&amp;A story called 'A Bad Girl's Lament' I would appreciate it if you gave it a read, but you don't have to. **

**Pregnancy Ticker: **

_**Trish: 27 weeks**_

_**Didi: 21 weeks**_

_**Ava: 19 weeks **_

_**Kira: 16 weeks**_

_**Ally: 11 weeks**_

**I'll see you all next time! **

**-Liv **


	24. The Arrest

_Now that your living with a vampires_

_You better get yourself a gun_

_I'll make ya sing just like a boy's choir_

_I'll string you up to have some fun_

_Run, Devil, Run Run, Devil, Run Run_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey_

_I wish I know the right from the start_

_that I was dancing with the dark_

_You better run_

_Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run Run_

_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

**Kesha- Run Devil Run **

* * *

**Kira's POV:**

"So what exactly happened that Dez needed us at the boardwalk so urgently?" Gavin asked me.

"Something about Jace." I replied. "Ya know, Trish's ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah I know who he is." Gavin nodded. "Did he clarify an issue?"

"No, he just said it was super important. It involves his ex too."

"Carrie?"

"Yep. Don't know why though."

Gavin looked thoughtful for a second. "When should we tell them?" He asked. "About our big news?"

"Tomorrow." I told him. "After everything gets cleared up."

"Should we tell them the name we picked out for one of the twins?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "We still need a girl's name though."

"Yeah. Something that goes well with the boy's."

"We'll think of something." I said. "Let's just get this whole situation out of the way."

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

"How about Andrew?"

I shook my head. "No. It's too plain. Suggest something else."

We were driving to the boardwalk. I asked Austin to suggest some male namesfor the baby... I have a feeling that it's gonna be a boy.

"Axel?"

I cringed. "Ew."

"Um, Adrian."

"Nah."

"Anthony?"

"Maybe for a middle name."

"Arthur?"

"No."

"Uhh, Austin Jr?"

I laughed. "No Austin."

"Awww. Asher?"

"Maybe."

"Ashton."

"Hmm." I actually liked that one. "I like it. Has a nice ring to it."

"Okay. How about Malcolm for a middle name?"

Ashton Malcolm Moon. I like it. "Yeah. Sounds good."

"Sweet!" Austin laughed. "What about girl names? Oh! Can I pick it?"

"Sure Austin." I giggled.

"Okay uhhh..." He thought about it for about... ten minutes before he piped up. "Oh! How about Audrina? Audrina Morgan Moon?"

"Awesome." I smiled.

"Okay, it's settled then. Ashton Malcolm Moon for a boy, and Audrina Morgan Moon for a boy."

"Yay!"

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

After everyone got here, we all settled at the end of the boardwalk to discuss the plan. It's a simple plan, but it's pretty important. We gave Carrie a ride here since her car is in the shop for repairs.

"Hey guys!" My weird, red-headed fiance yelled after we all grouped up. "Glad you could all make it."

"Wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything." Ava said.

"Yeah." Ethan agreed. "I haven't met this Jace fellow, but he sounds like a prick."

"He is." I told him. "And a complete asshole who thinks it's okay to try and rape people."

"Did you just say rape?" Ally asked in shock.

I nodded, and looked at Carrie. "Carrie? Do you want to tell them?"

Carrie nodded. "Well, in case you guys don't know or don't remember, I 'cheated' on Dez a few years ago." She put up air quotes when she said 'cheated'. "But I didn't intend to. I was almost raped by Jace. I didn't want to have sex with him, and he had been harassing me sexually beforehand." She pulled out her phone. "Mostly over text message." She unlocked her phone, and showed them the gross messages.

"Aw gross." Austin said.

"Wow what an asshole!" Ava exclaimed.

"Disgusting." Ethan spat.

"Ew." Kira cringed.

"Disturbing." Gavin said.

"Damn sick pervert." Chuck growled.

"Oh dear!" Didi gasped.

"Why would he do this?" Ally asked in disbelief.

"I don't know." Carrie said, putting away her phone. "But we're gonna send him somewhere he belongs."

"Where?" Kira asked.

Carrie looked at me and Dez.

A sly smirk crossed my face. "Follow us."

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Austin, Ally, Didi, Chuck, Ava, Ethan, Kira, and Gavin followed Trish, Dez, and Carrie along the boardwalk to a small house along the beach. There was a police car parked in front of it. The group stood nearby as a police officer got out of the car, and knocked on the door.

The hard wood door swung open, to reveal Jace standing in the doorway.

"Hello officer." Jace greeted him. "Is there a problem?"

"Jace Slater?" The officer said. "You are under arrest for the harassment and attempted rape of Carrie Underwood."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been absent for a few months. I've been caught up with exams, and helping my mom take care of my baby brother, and I have been having trouble sleeping, but I promise you won't have to wait a long for another update. **


	25. Admissions & Adversaries

_She'll only come out at night_

_The lean and hungry type_

_Nothing is new, I've seen her here before_

_Watching and waiting_

_Ooh, she's sittin' with you but her eyes are on the door_

_So many have paid to see_

_What you think you're gettin' for free_

_The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a Jaguar_

_Money's the matter_

_If you're in it for love, you ain't gonna get too far_

_Watch out boy she'll chew you up_

_(Oh-oh, here she comes) She's a maneater_

_(Oh-oh, here she comes) Watch out boy she'll chew you up_

_(Oh-oh, here she comes) She's a maneater_

**Hall and Oates- Maneater**

* * *

_**Saturday October 3rd**_

**Trish's POV:**

"Thanks for driving me to the airport, Trish." Carrie said to me. "You've all been such a big help."

"Your welcome Carrie." I told her, giving her a hug. "Come back and visit anytime soon, okay?"

"I will. I promise." Carrie picked up her suitcases. "See ya Trish."

"Bye Carrie." I waved to her, and she waved back.

I turned and made my way out of the airport when suddenly I felt something strange... oh no, they feel like contractions.

"DEZ!" I screamed.

Dez came running out from the entrance. "What is it?!" He asked.

"I think I'm having contractions." I said.

"Oh no! We have to get the hospital!" He swept me into his arms.

"Dez!" I yelled.

"To the hospital!"

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"AUSTY!" The familiar (and annoying) voice screamed.

I sighed and slammed the door of my car. I better get this over with before I go pick up Alice.

"What do you want, Brooklyn?" I snapped at the crazy girl.

"Brooke, Austy." She snapped back. "I want you to call me Brooke."

"I'd rather call you insane, but whatever."

"Listen to me, Austin. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave Ally and come to me."

Not this crap again. "Oh shut up, Brooklyn!" I shouted, using her full name again. "Just stop. I'm never leaving Ally, and that's final."

"Really now?" Brooke challenged. "Well it'd be a same if something happened to that little girl of yours..."

Without thinking my hands shot up and twisted themselves around her throat.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again." I growled. "If you put one of your filthy hands on my girlfriend, daughter, or unborn child, you are dead. And I mean it."

Brooke's face began to turn blue. "Let go of me." She choked out.

I let her go, and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"You... asshole." She breathed. "You'll regret that."

"Sure I will." I scoffed sarcastically. I turned to open the door the car, and felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I looked down. Brooke had shoved a pair of long, sharp scissors into near my side.

"Surprise Austin." Brooke smirked. She yanked out the scissors and growled, "Now you can't stop me. If I can't have you, no one can."

Brooke scurried off, and I fell to the ground, coughing up blood. I could hear a far-away voice calling my name, then everything went black.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

"I wish my daddy was here now." Dylan said. "I have to go home and watch my favorite show soon."

"I thought your dad was dead." Marina said.

"No, my real daddy died after he left my mommy. My mommy is dating another man. Him and mommy went to court and he adopted me. Now him and my sister are both his kids."

"I wish my mommy was around." Elaine muttered. "I haven't seen her in years."

"My daddy only came back a little while ago." I told them. "I wish I could have met him sooner."

"Alice?" My teacher, Ms. Gomez, called me. "Your mom called me to tell you that your aunt Kira will be picking you up. Your daddy was in an accident."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ms. Gomez shrugged. "Your aunt is here now."

"Hey Alice." I turned my attention to the woman at the door. It was Brooke.

"That's not my aunty." I said, moving away from the door.

"Of course I am!" Brooke lied. "Come on Alice, I'll take you to see your dad." She reached for my arm.

"No!" I screamed. "Get away from me!"

"What's the matter Alice?" Brooke asked me. "It's me, your aunt!"

"No! You're not Kira!" I cried, feeling tears beginning to roll down my cheeks.

"Alice. Come. Now." Brooke grabbed my arm, it really hurt.

"Get your hands off of her!" We looked at the doorway and saw Gavin standing there.

"Uncle Gavin!" I yelled, tearing away from Brooke, and dashing over to him.

"Hey Alice." Uncle Gavin smiled at me. He picked me up and hugged me.

"Where's aunt Kira?" I asked.

"Talking to the lady at the desk." Gavin told me. "She asked me to fetch you."

"Okay." I leaned in and whispered. "That lady over there is not nice. Daddy told me she's crazy."

"Don't worry, I know exactly who she is." Gavin said, glaring at Brooke.

Gavin carried me out of the room to the lobby where Kira was standing at the desk.

"Hi Alice!" Kira beamed at me.

"Hi aunt Kira." I greeted her. "My teacher told me daddy was in an accident. What happened?"

"Well Brooke attacked him." Kira responded. "He's in the hospital, unconscious."

"Can we go see him?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie." Kira said. "But afterwards I can either drop you off at a friend's, or you can come to the doctor's office with me."

"I'll go with you." I told her.

"Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

"Doctor wait!" I chased after Austin's doctor.

"What is it, Ms. Dawson?" He asked me.

"How bad is Austin's condition? Will he ever wake up?" I questioned the doctor.

"Yes he will wake up." The doctor told me. "But he was stabbed in his kidney. He's going to need a transplant to survive."

"Oh my god... where are we going to find one?"

"If there isn't an eligable donor withing twenty-four hours, we'll search for an anonymous donor. If none is found, then he will not stand a chance."

"Can I donate one?" I asked.

"Do you have the same blood type?"

"I don't think so."

"Then you can't, I'm sorry Ms. Dawson."

My heart broke. Austin could die. He would never get to see me, or his friends, or his parents, or Alice ever again. He'd never be able to meet his unborn son or daugher.

"Who will donate to him now?" I sobbed.

We turned to the door as we heard the familiar voice in the doorway.

"I will."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again. School is really taking a toll on me. I'm really stressed out and anxious and I'm failing math so I was focusing on that for now, but I'm promise I'll update sooner!**

**Pregnancy Ticker:**

_**Trish: **_**29 weeks**

_**Didi: **_**23 weeks**

_**Ava: **_**21 weeks**

_**Kira: **_**18 weeks**

_**Ally: **_**13 weeks**


	26. A Friendly Warning

_She feels locked in her own life _

_Scared of what she might lose_

_If she moves away from who she was_

_And she's afraid of being free_

_There's a way she knows is right_

_And she can't feel the things she knows and so each step she's taking_

_Is a step of faith towards who she'll be_

_And suddenly it isn't what it used to be_

_And after all this time it worked out just fine_

_And suddenly i am where i'm supposed to be_

_And after all the tears, i was supposed to be here_

_And here where the night is darkest black_

_She feels the fear_

_And the light is farthest back _

_And through her tears_

_She can see the dawn _

_Its coming skies will clear_

_And the light will find her where she's always been_

**Superchick- Suddenly**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

"Mr. Moon?" I said in shock.

"Hello Ally." Austin's dad, Mike greeted me. "Nice to see you."

"When did you get here?"

"A few days ago." Mike replied. "Mimi and I thought we would pay you and Austin a surprise visit, and I heard about this on the news, and came here immediately."

"Is Mimi here?" I asked.

"She's here." Mike confirmed. "She's in the waiting room chatting with your daughter."

"You know about Alice?" I questioned.

"Everyone does." He announced. "It's been all over the news. Everyone is talking about it."

"I'm sorry Mr. Moon, I was going to tell you but-"

"It's fine, Ally." Mike said.

"But Mr. Moon-"

"Mike."

"Mike, I have something else to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Mike looked a bit surprised. "Well congratulations. Do you know the gender? Or how many you're having?"

"I'm having one." I told him. "And no, I don't know the gender, but I have a feeling that it'll be a boy."

Mike nodded. He turned to the doctor. "Like I said, I have the same blood type as Austin, so I'd like to give him my kidney."

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked.

"Absolutely."

"Alright. We can begin the surgery any time you like."

"I'd like to start now."

"Okay then, follow me."

Mike and the doctor left the room, and I looked at my boyfriend's peaceful form.

"Don't worry Austin, you'll be fine." I cooed, and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry."

I left the room, and walked into the waiting room. Mimi, Kira, Gavin, Alice, Didi, Chuck, Ava, and Ethan were all waiting there."

"Mommy!" Alice dashed over to me.

"Hi sweetie." I greeted my daughter, leaning down to hug her.

"Ally!" Mimi stood up, and came over to hug me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Moon." I said.

"Please, call me Mimi." She smiled.

"Ally!" Ava yelled, as her and the others came over to me. "How's Austin?"

"He needs a new kidney." I announced. "He needed a donor within the next few days, and luckily, he got one."

"Who is it?" Kira asked.

"His dad. He went to start the surgery a few minutes ago... hang on, where's Trish and Dez?"

"We haven't seen them." Chuck told me. "They went to drive Carrie to the airport earlier, and they never came back."

"I'll try calling Trish." I said. I pulled my cell phone out of the pocket of my jean shorts, and dialed Trish's number. I waited a little while, then got sent to voice mail.

"No answer." I announced, hanging up. "I'll try Dez." I dialed Dez's number. It rang four times, and then Dez's cheery voice greeted me. "Hello!"

"Hey Dez." I greeted my friend back. "Hey where are you and Trish?"

"At the hospital." Dez replied. "Trish had contractions so I drove her here."

"Contractions?" I gasped. "Did she really go into labour?"

"No, the doctor said something about it being Braxton Hicks." Dez explained. "Trish got them earlier than most woman, but he said Trish should come back anytime she has them again just in case it's the real deal. Why do you ask?"

"Well Brooke attacked Austin." I told him. "She stabbed him and he passed out. Didi and Chuck found him, and they got him here. His dad is here, and is giving Austin his kidney because Austin will die if he doesn't get it."

"Wow, Brooke is crazy." Dez stated as if it wasn't already obvious. "So you're in the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! I see you. Turn around."

I turned, and saw Dez poking his upper body out of a room down the hallway, his cell phone up to his ear, and was waving with a silly grin on his face.

"Hi Dez." I laughed, waving back.

Dez disappeared back into the room, and I heard the line go dead, then he skipped out of the room over to where we were standing.

"Hey guys!" Dez greeted us.

"Hey Dez." We said back.

"How's Austin?"

"He hasn't woken up yet." I told him. "But after the surgery he should be fine."

"Okay. Hey can I keep Austin's failed kidney? Maybe I can use it as a prop for a movie!"

"Oh Dez." I laughed. "You won't want that kidney after the hospital is done with it."

* * *

_**Friday October 8th**_

**Trish's POV:**

"Can I go home?" I asked the doctor.

"Yes." The doctor nodded. "You've been welcome to go home since Wednesday, but all you wanted to do was eat the cafeteria french fries."

"Oh sorry."

She chuckled. "It's fine. I understand. Being pregnant is hard." She handed me my clothes. "Just get dressed and check with me in the hall when you're done."

When she left, I pulled the curtain until it concealed my bed fully, and changed into my regular clothes.

After getting dressed, I heard my phone buzz on the table next to my bed. I looked at the caller ID and it read **PRIVATE NUMBER.**

I reluctantly accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Trish?" A panicked voice said. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you."

"What? Who is this?" I demanded. "Do I know you?"

"Yes you do. Please you have to help me." The person sobbed.

"What's going on?"

"It's Brooke." The other person told me. "She's kidnapping all of Austin's ex's and bringing them here. She wants to kill us all. She already got Piper and the European model- I think her name is Dominique- and she wants to kill us all."

"What? Where are you?" I asked.

"Downtown LA." They responded. "I already called the police, but there's no sign of them. Please help me. Once they get me, they're gonna go after Kira too. Then they're gonna get Ally."

"They? Who's they?"

"Brooke and Elliot." The person replied. "After they get all of Austin's exes, they're going to get all of Ally's. They're already trying to lure Dallas here, and they're making plans to kidnap Gavin and Ethan too."

"This is horrible!" I shouted.

"It gets worse." She- it sounded like a she- said. "They're planning to bail Jace out of jail, then kidnap Carrie and you too."

My insides turned to ice when she told me that.

"Where are you?" I asked again.

"I told you, downtown LA." She said. "I'm in a bathroom in a diner. As far as I know, they don't know where I went."

"They're after you now?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I managed to get away though."

I thought about it for a second.

"Wait, you're one of Austin's exes?" I asked.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"So you're not Dominique or Piper, and definitely not Kira or Brooke so..."

Then it hit me. I knew exactly who I was talking to.

"Cassidy?"

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

"How was the surgery?" I asked Mike.

"Great." Mike told me. "I hope Austin will wake up soon. It's been a week."

"I know."

"He's waking up!" A nurse yelled.

We all crowded around Austin, and watched as Austin began to stir. Suddenly he gasped and his eys flew open.

"Austin!" I shouted.

"Daddy!" Alice screamed.

"Son!" Mimi cried. "I'm so happy you're awake!"

Austin blinked, and stared directly at his parents before asking, "Who's Kiara?"

* * *

**A/N: Quick update like I promised and threw in some surprises for you all. By the rate I'm going at, Trish will have her baby soon, and I plan on having Austin and Ally get married in the future, and I'm probably going to end the story on the birth of Austin and Ally's second child with an epilogue, so stay tuned!**

**Pregnancy Ticker:**

_**Trish: **_**30 weeks**

_**Didi: **_**24 weeks**

_**Ava:**_** 22 weeks**

_**Kira: **_**19 weeks**

_**Ally: **_**14 weeks**


	27. You Oughta Know

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you both_

_An older version of me_

_Is she perverted like me_

_Would she go down on you in a theatre_

_Does she speak eloquently_

_And would she have your baby_

_I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

_'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_

_To make it enough for you to be open wide, no_

_And every time you speak her name_

_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_

_Until you died, till you died_

_But you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know_

**Alanis Morissette- You Oughta Know**

* * *

**Cassidy's POV: **

"Go away!" I shrieked, running through the halls, trying to get away from the crazy stalker in my home.

"You can't hide forever, Cassidy!" Brooke screeched. "I will find you, and when I do, I'll make sure you never see Austin again!"

"I don't even like him anymore!" I yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"I don't believe that bullshit for one second! Now come here and I won't kill you!"

I shook my head, and fumbled around for a weapon. Something- anything! My hands grabbed an empty glass vase, and I hurled it at Brooke.

Brooke raised her hands to protect her face. The vase shattered upon making contact, and some of the pieces got stuck in her arms, making her scream.

"AAAHHH YOU BITCH!" She screamed.

I turned and bolted down the hallway. I found my room, and hid in the closet, hiding behind a few rows of clothes.

I waited there for what felt like hours. At first I could hear Brooke stomping around and screaming for me to show myself, I heard a few glasses shatter and a few doors slam. After a while it got quiet. Too quiet. I was just about to leave the closet when the door opened, and my hiding spot was flooded with light.

"Found you."

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

"Who's Kiara?"

Both of my parents paled and stared at me with shocked expressions.

"H-How do you know about that?" Mom sputtered.

"Um, could we have some time with Austin, alone?" Dad asked the others.

The others looked at my parents, then back at me, then got up and left the room.

"Bye daddy." Alice said to me.

"Bye sweetie." I said back.

When they left, mom and dad pulled up chairs next to my bed, and dad said, "Son... where did you hear about her?"

"When I was in the coma, I saw a girl there. She had brown hair and blue-green eyes." I looked off into the distance as I recalled the memory.

* * *

_I woke up in a dark room. I was in a hospital bed wearing a white robe. There was no light except for the one that was hanging over the bed. I threw off the covers, and got out of the bed._

_As soon as I did, another light turned on about five or six meters in front of the bed. I slowly made my way over there, and saw a picture laying on the ground. It was a picture of Trish and Dez, and a another small child that I didn't recognize with curly deep brown hair and light blue eyes with the same skin tone as Trish._

_I bent down to pick it up. I noticed that Trish and Dez looked a bit older, and the girl looked about three or four years old._

_I turned the photo around and saw writing on the back. __**Trish, Dez, and Esmeralda, March 8th.**_

_Another light turned on in front of me. This one was about four meters in front of the one I was currently standing under._

_I tucked the photo carefully into the pocket of the robe, and walked over to the second light. There was another photo. This one was of Didi and Chuck. They also looked older, and Chuck was a bit taller. A little girl wearing a sky blue sundress, dark purple cowgirl hat, and black mary janes. She had long red hair and brown eyes. _

_I turned over the photo. On the back it had writing. __**Didi, Chuck, and Lily, December 17th.**_

_Another light lit up maybe two yards in front of me. I put the picture in my pocket, and walked towards the next light. There was another picture on the ground. _

_I picked up the photograph. This one had slightly older Ava and Ethan in it. They were sitting on a bench in a park with a little boy with them. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a lavender tee-shirt, jean shorts, and black high-tops. _

_I turned the photograph over. It had writing scrawled over the back. __**Ava, Ethan, and Seamus, July 24th. **_

_A fourth light switched on. I tucked the photograph away, and walked towards it. In the light was another photo._

_I picked it up. In the photo was Kira and Gavin, standing in front of a car. One of the kids was a girl, and the other was a boy. The girl was wearing a light gray tank top, blue jeans, and bright red flats. She had black hair and blue eyes and had Kira's skin tone. The boy was wearing a white and black striped tee shirt, dark jeans, and black Nikes. He had brown hair and brown eyes and Gavin's skin tone._

_I turned it over. There was writing on this one too. __**Kira, Gavin, Rosalie, and Orion, November 28th.**_

_A fifth light turned on, this time only three feet in front of me. I put away the photo, and saw another photo in the light. I picked this one up as well. I was of me, Ally, Alice, and a little boy with brown hair and eyes. Alice looked about eight or nine here._

_I turned it over. There was neat writing on the back. __**Ally, Austin, Alice, and Ashton, July 5th.**_

_I tucked away the picture. Then another light flicked on. This time, directly in front of me. There was no picture, but a person. _

_It was a woman, with honey-colored hair and blue-gray eyes. She was wearing an identical white robe, and her hair was tied in two braids._

_"Hello Austin." She greeted me. Her voice was smooth and soft._

_"Hello." I greeted her back. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Kiara." She said. _

_"Am I dead?"_

_She laughed. "No. You're just in a coma. You're caught between life and death."_

_"So, you're dead?" I asked._

_She nodded. "Yes I am. And I'm here to offer you a deal. You can come with me- which means you would die- or you can go back to your friend and family. I'd prefer you'd chose the latter though."_

_"Is that why you left the pictures?" I questioned her._

_"Yep. I figured I'd show you some of what you'd miss if you came with me."_

_"Are these our kids?" I wondered._

_"Yes." She smiled. "Now, I need you to chose. Life or death."_

_I answered without hesitation. "I want to live."_

_Kiara nodded. "I shall see you again- brother."_

* * *

"Then I woke up." I told my parents.

"Honey." Mom sighed. "Kiara is- was- your sister. A year before you were born, she died in a bus accident on her way home from school. We were devastated. We vowed to never have another child after her death, but the day after the funeral was the day I found out I was pregnant with you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"We were going to tell you eventually." Dad told me. "We didn't know how to. We thought maybe it would upset you too much."

I sighed. "I wish I could have gotten to know her. How old was she when she died? And how old were you when you had her."

"She was thirteen." Mom replied. "We were sixteen when she was born."

"Wow..." I said. "I can't believe it. I feel so terrible."

"It's not your fault." Dad said. "I know you would have loved to meet her. But she's in a better place now."

I was about to say something else when I noticed something laying on a nearby chair. A white robe.

"Can you hand me the robe?" I asked.

Mom nodded and handed the robe to me. I reached into the pocket out of curiosity. And what was inside?

The pictures from the other side.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I'll be adding chapters more frequently now so you can expect more from me really soon!**

**Also, feel free to tell me what you think of the names (Ashton, Esmeralda, Lily, Seamus, Rosalie, and Orion) and if you would like me to change them or what middle name would sound nice with them.**

**I'll see you soon!**


	28. Kiraphernelia

_Nobody prays for the heartless._

_Nobody gives another penny for the selfish._

_You're learning how to taste what you kill now._

_Don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace._

_Talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas._

_What if I can't forget you?_

_I'll burn your name into my throat._

_I'll be the fire that'll catch you._

_What's so good about picking up the pieces?_

_None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole._

_Just give her back to me._

_You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need._

_So, baby, what if I can't forget you?_

_(What if I can't forget you?)_

_Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall,_

_And just throw, oh no._

_You can't just throw me away._

**Pierce The Veil- Caraphernelia**

* * *

_**Tuesday October 13th**_

**Kira's POV:**

"You coming to bed, sweetie?" Gavin asked me.

"Not yet. I wanna watch the newest episode of Once Upon A Time first." I replied.

"Okay. Just come up when you're finished."

"Will do."

I heard my phone buzz after Gavin went upstairs. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kira! Sweetie!" It was my dad. "How are you? How's Gavin? And my future grandchildren?"

"We're good." I responded. "Last week I found out the genders."

"What are they?"

"Twin number one is a girl, number two is a boy."

"Amazing! Have any names picked out?"

"Gavin and I want either Roland or Caleb for the boy, and we want either Eden or Rosemary for the girl. Is Starr Records 2.0 build yet?"

"Those are beautiful names honey." Dad told me. "And yes. We're opening on Saturday after everyone is settled in."

I talked to dad for maybe twenty minutes, then we bid each other goodbye and I hung up.

I was about to turn on the tv, when I heard a loud crash. I stood up and made my way towards the back of the house where the noise had come from. I looked at the back door and saw a familiar figure standing outside my back door.

Suddenly, the door was split open as a fire axe cut it clean open down the middle.

It was Brooke.

"Hey Kira." She sneered. "It's time we have a little talk."

* * *

_**The next day...**_

**Gavin's POV: **

I woke up the next morning to birds chirping, the sound of my neighbor mowing the lawn, and the light of the sun seeping into my bedroom.

I sat up and looked over to my left to see my lovely fiancee in bed with me.

But she wasn't.

Confused, I got up and dressed, thinking that maybe she fell asleep on the couch. I walked downstairs, and looked at the couch. No Kira.

I heard a noise out back, and I walked to the back door- only to find it split down the middle and laying on the floor. There was a note on the floor in between the halves.

I bent down to pick it up. Scrawled in sloppy handwriting were the words: _**That's four down, only a few more to go. Your next, Young. **_

I blinked in shock and stood up. Whoever wrote this must have taked Kira! But who?

A loud thud rattled through the house. I grabbed a kitchen knife and walked through the house. Standing at the top of the stairs was a man.

"Hello Gavin." He snarled. "We need to 'talk.'"

"Who are you?" I demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Elliot." He told me. Oh so this is Ally's ex-douche.

"What have you done with Kira?" I demanded out of him. "Where is she?!"

"Relax mate, I don't have her." He said. "Brooke does." He began moving down the stairs. I took a few steps back. "But you won't find her."

"Tell me where she is." I snapped. "Now!"

"Oh Gavin." Elliot chuckled darkly. "It's not that easy. You'll ruin our plans."

"What plans? What do you want with us? Why are you doing this? WHERE IS MY FUCKING FIANCEE?!" I screamed.

"Don't worry." Elliot smirked. "You'll be with her soon." He charged at me quickly. He knocked the knife out of my hand. "Now why don't you come with me, Young? Your time is up."

I looked him straight in the eyes, and spat in his face. "Fuck you."

Anger crossed his face and he swung his fist at me. I ducked and uppercutted him in the chin. He stumbled back, then went to kick me in the jewels. I stepped back and grabbed his leg, yanking him forward, making his head hit the floor with a loud crack.

Elliot kicked me in the stomach, then scrambled onto his feet, and sacked me in the face. I punched him back, and drove my shoulder into him, throwing him onto the stairs again. He smacked his head on one of the stairs, making another sickening cracking noise. I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Where is she?" I snarled. "Tell me. Now."

"I told you. Brooke has her." He said. "And she won't stop until she has Austin."

I released his shirt, and grabbed his arm. "Well I'm not letting you go anywhere. I'm taking you to the police station, then I'm going to find Kira."

* * *

_**Later...**_

I turned Elliot in at the police station, and gave Austin a call. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Austin, do you where does Brooke lives by any chance?" I asked.

"She's my neighbor." Austin sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"She kidnapped Kira." I told him. "We need to find her."

"What?!" Austin yelled. "Get over here now. We can take her down."

"I'll be right there." I rushed to my car, which was parked on the side of the road, and I saw a note attached to my windshield wiper. I reluctantly picked it up.

_**Soon. **_

I pocketed the note, and got into my car. As I went to grab the seat belt, I saw someone else sitting my backseat.

Before I could react, the person jammed the endpoint of a needle in my throat, and I suddenly felt weak and tired.

Before I passed out, the person said one sentence that made me realize who they were:

"Five down, only a few more to go."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm changing the names to probably Eden or Caleb for the twins. Thanks for austlly394 for helping me out with names!**

_**Pregnancy Ticker:**_

**Trish: 31 weeks**

**Didi: 25 weeks**

**Ava: 23 weeks**

**Kira: 20 weeks**

**Ally: 15 weeks**


	29. A Way Out

_All of my life I built this armor_

_And every disguise I ever wore_

_Ashes and dust_

_I made an island_

_Facing the end_

_I said, "What for?"_

_Sometimes it's a battle_

_At times it's a war_

_But you're never defenseless_

_Sometimes we all lose strength_

_Please don't lose your faith_

_After our time has passed_

_We're like light through stained glass_

_We go on and on and on_

_In the end we're never gone_

_Out of the skies I shaped the silence_

_And from the earth I carved these walls_

_A piece of the world was only mine_

_And then I said I wanted more_

_At the edge of the blackness_

_When you're stretched to the core_

_Catch hold of the madness_

_Sometimes we all lose strength_

_Please don't lose your faith in me_

**Sleeping With Sirens- Madness**

* * *

_**Saturday October 17th**_

**Austin's POV:**

"When did you say you saw your friend Kira Starr and Gavin Young last?" The officer asked me.

"I saw Kira on Monday, and Gavin on Tuesday." I replied. "Please you have to do something!"

"Is there anyone with any kind of motive for wanting to kidnap them?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Her name is Brooke Abraham. She's been stalking me for years, and Gavin told me she kidnapped Kira."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-four. Same as me."

"Okay, how long has she been stalking you?"

"Seven or eight years. I went on two dates with her, and broke up with her since I didn't think the relationship was going anywhere."

"Is she mentally unstable?"

"I think so."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Right next to me sir. I can show you."

* * *

**Kira's POV: **

"Stop hitting the door, Kira. It won't do any good."

I was in a shed with three of Austin's other ex's, Piper, Cassidy, and Dominique. I don't know how long I've been here, but they've been here longer, and none of us have eaten, or drank. I haven't slept longer than three ours at a time either.

I slammed my shoulder against the shed door repeatedly. I just wanted out. This shed was dark and smelled like piss since we only had a bucket to do our business in, and I'm guessing it's never been cleaned.

Eventually, my shoulder began to throb, and I dropped to the floor. "I want to go home!" I sobbed. "I don't want to be here."

"None of us do." Cassidy told me in a sympathetic voice. "But there's nothing we can do."

"No! We can get out!" I started pounding on the door with my fists. "Come on!"

"Kira, it won't do any good." Piper told me. "Just stop."

"I don't want to die here."

_"Nu vreau s__ă mo__r__, fie__!" _Dominique exclaimed.

"What did she say?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Cassidy shrugged.

"She said, 'I don't want to die either.'" Piper responded.

"How do you know that?" Cassidy questioned.

"My boyfriend is Romanian." Piper answered. "That's Romanian she's speaking."

"I don't want to die." I said. "I want to see my babies."

_"Tu ai copii?" _Dominique asked.

"She asked, 'You have children?'" Piper translated.

"Not yet." I told them. "I'm pregnant, with twins. Wait, how did she understand me?"

"She can understand English, she just can't speak it."

"Oh shit." Cassidy gasped. "We have to at least get you out of here. Brooke might hurt your babies. Or worse."

I stood and began feeling around the shed. It was pitch black since it was night time, and there was no moonlight coming in from the little plexi glass window.

"Don't try the window." Cassidy warned. "It's unbreakable glass."

"Yeah, I've tried it already." I admitted. I groped around some more, until I found something that felt like cloth on top of a flat surface.

"What's this?" I wondered. I yanked at the cloth, and it slid off whatever was underneath it. I felt the surface. It was hard and rectangle-shaped. I felt further down, and it felt like a large chest.

"Did you find anything?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "I think it's a chest." I fumbled around for the lock, and I pulled the lid open. A layer of dust flew up and caught me in the face. I coughed loudly and waved the dust cloud away.

I reached into the chest and felt something smooth and cold that felt like metal. I grabbed it, and felt it over.

"I found something." I told them. "I think it's a flashlight." I felt along the flashlight until I found a button. To my delight and surprise, it worked. A long beam of light shined from the object, and the ray landed on a large axe sitting in the corner.

_"Este faptul c__ă un topor?__"_ Dominique exclaimed.

"She asked, 'Is that an axe?'" Piper said.

"Yep, it is." I confirmed. I grabbed the axe with one hand, and walked over to where the others sat.

"Here." I handed Dominique the flashlight. "Shine it on the door.

She took the item, and flashed the beam on the door. I raised the axe above my head, and brought it down. It came in contact with the door, making a small hole in it.

"What are you doing?" Cassidy asked.

"Busting us all out." I replied. I raised the axe again, and swung it down, making another hole in the door. I raised it again, and practically flung it down. It cut down to the bottom of the door, making a gap big enough for us all to fit through.

"Ladies." I said. "The way out."

We squeezed our way out and was blasted with a strong gust of wind. It was colder than usual tonight.

"Where are we?" Piper whispered.

"I don't know." I admitted. I shined the flashlight around. We were in a field. There were tall stalks of wheat in front of us. A large white house was sitting on a large hill in the distance.

The flashlight beam flickered, and suddenly I saw someone standing in the field. I could hear someone else yelling. I recognized the voice.

"Gavin?" I yelled. The person suddenly took off towards the house.

_"Cine e Gavin?" _Dominique asked.

"She asked, 'Who's Gavin?'" Piper said.

"My fiance." I informed them.

The person ran until they reached the house, and walked onto the rickety porch. A few clouds parted, and the moon shined down upon the house. I saw the figure clearly.

It wasn't Gavin.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what nationality Dominique is, but I thought she sounded either Romanian or Hungarian, so I chose Romania out of the two. I figured she would speak her native language, but be able to understand English, and I needed a translator, so I made Piper the one.**

**Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon!**

_**Pregnancy Ticker:**_

**Trish: 31 weeks**

**Didi: 25 weeks**

**Ava: 23 weeks**

**Kira: 20 weeks**

**Ally: 15 weeks**


	30. Lost In California

_I'll wait here,_

_You're crazy,_

_Those vicious streets are filled with strays,_

_You should have never gone to Hollywood._

_They find you,_

_Two-time you,_

_Say you're the best they've ever seen,_

_You should have never trusted Hollywood._

_I wrote you,_

_And told you,_

_You were the biggest fish out here,_

_You should have never gone to Hollywood._

_They take you,_

_And make you,_

_They look at you in disgusting ways,_

_You should have never trusted Hollywood._

**System Of A Down- Lost In Hollywood**

* * *

**Kira's POV:**

"Who is it?" Piper asked. "If it's not Gavin?"

"It's Ethan." I told them. "What's he doing here?"

_"Ethan? Cine este?" _Dominique asked.

"She asked who Ethan is." Piper said.

"He's a friend." I replied. "ETHAN!" I screamed.

Ethan looked around after I yelled out his name.

"Kira?" He called back.

"Over here!" I waved the flashlight around and jumped up and down.

Ethan looked around some more, then his eyes landed on me. "Kira? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Please help us!"

Ethan ran down the stairs of the porch, and through the field until he reached us.

"Kira. What happened? Everyone's been worried about you. Where's Gavin? And who are they?"

"Ethan, this is Cassidy."

"Hello."

"This is Piper."

"Hi."

"And this is Dominique."

She greeted him in Romanian.

"Where's Gavin?" Ethan asked again.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I was kidnapped from my house. Gavin went up to bed before Brooke knocked down our back door and injected me in the neck with a syringe. I woke up in a truck, blindfolded and tied up. Brooke brought me here, untied me and locked me in here with them. How long has it been?"

"Four days." Ethan responded. "It's Saturday. Austin said that Gavin told me you disappeared Tuesday night."

"Where are the others?" I questioned.

"They've been looking for you. That is until the police were involved. Now they can't go anywhere without an officer at their heels. It's too dangerous for them to go alone. They couldn't catch Brooke in time when she had caught me."

"Brooke took you here?"

"Yep. I went to get something in the kitchen, and she popped out of nowhere, and stuck her arm through the kitchen window, and injected me with a syringe. I was in the same condition you were in- bound and blindfolded in the back of the truck. Only I got away. Where are we?"

"I don't know. It doesn't look like any place that I've seen before so-"

"There! Over there!" A voice nearby in the field yelled.

"Run!" Cassidy cried. We turned and ran through the tall stocks of wheat, trying to outrun whoever was chasing us.

"AHHHH!" I heard Cassidy scream. I turned and saw her being held by the arm.

By Elliot.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled dashing towards him, and hitting him in the head with the flashlight.

"Ow!" Elliot shouted, letting go of Cassidy. The two of us took off and caught up with the others.

"You won't be going anywhere!" Another voice screamed. I recognized it instantly. Brooke.

"Leave us alone!" I shrieked. "We didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes you did!" Brooke screamed. "You all were wanted by Austin! He dated and cared for all of you! But not me!"

_"N-am datat, de fapt Austin!" _Dominique cried.

"She said she never actually dated him." Piper translated.

"That doesn't matter." Brooke snapped. "Because after tonight, none of you will have him!" She pulled a knife out of her tall suede boot.

At that point, I remembered I had the axe, and I handed Cassidy the flashlight. As Brooke rushed at me, I raised the axe above my head, and swung it down with force.

Brooke thrust the knife towards my chest, and I kicked her arm away- right before the axe made contact with her shoulder.

Brooke screamed, and I let go of the weapon.

"Run!" I yelled, and we turned and ran off towards the house. We stopped when we heard noises near where we were.

"Come on, this has to work." A male voice grunted. "Come on, come on..."

I signaled for them to be quiet and we moved forward. Next to the house was a truck- with someone fiddling with it.

"Got it!" He shouted. "Now I can leave." He turned around, and made eye contact with me. "Oh... who are you?"

"We're not here to hurt you." I assured him. "We just want to leave."

"Let me guess, you're Kira, Cassidy, Piper, Dominique, and Elliot, right?" He asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I heard the other two talking about when they kidnapped me." He informed us. "They tricked me into flying out here and knocked me out. I woke up to one of them dragging me through a field. I rescued your friend as well."

"Friend?"

"Yeah." He gestured to the back of the truck. "He's still unconscious."

We walked to the truck. In the back of the truck was Gavin.

"Gavin?" I gasped.

"Yeah. I guess." The man shrugged. "The other two- Brooke and Elliot had him. They knocked him out when he started making too much noise. I got away, and rescued him when they went to check up on you."

"Who are you anyway?" Ethan asked.

"Oh sorry." The man laughed. "I'm Dallas. I'm Ally's old crush from high school. Or at least that's what Elliot said." He walked around to the driver's seat of the truck and opened the door. "I hotwired their car. I was just about to leave. Wanna join me?"

We agreed to in a heartbeat. Ethan got into the passenger seat, and I got in the back seat with Cassidy. Dominique and Piper hopped into the back where Gavin was lying.

Ethan gave directions to Dallas as he drove along the road. We passed a sign almost immeadiately after leaving the field, so Ethan easily found out where we were.

As we approached our street, we saw the bright flashing of a police car.

"What's going on?" Dallas asked.

I got out of the car, and made my way over to the police car. An officer stepped out of the car.

"Excuse me?" I said to him. "What's going on here?"

"We're investigating this house." He gestured to the house. My house. "The owners recently disappeared here. Do you know Kira Starr or Gavin Young?"

"I'm Kira." I told him.

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Well why don't you come to the police station? You can tell us everything that happened when you were missing."

* * *

**Pregnancy Ticker:**

_**Trish: 31 weeks**_

_**Didi: 25 weeks**_

_**Ava: 23 weeks**_

_**Kira: 20 weeks**_

_**Ally: 15 weeks**_


	31. Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance

_I will find all of your lovely little secrets._

_Every one, all there is to see._

_And if I could feel the curves of your body._

_Touch them so that you would lust only for me._

_Oh my my, do you have a guest in your arms?_

_Such a cute little thing with all those golden curls._

_Tell me tell me darling, how much you love her._

_Maybe I will slaughter your precious pretty girl._

_I will burn in a fire photographs of your desire._

_I wonder if she knows of me?_

_You can use and abuse, do anything I won't refuse._

_To prove I love you more, don't you see?_

_I'll hold you close, I'll break you in._

_Let's raise a toast to our final sin._

**Hatsune Miku- Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (English Lyrics)**

* * *

_**Sunday November 1st**_

**Ally's POV:**

A loud siren startled me awake. I sat up in my bed and turned to the side. Austin was still asleep.

"Austin." I whispered, shaking him slightly. "Do you hear that?"

"Hmm?" Austin mumbled, waking up. "Hear what?"

"The police sirens." I said.

Austin sat up. "Oh yeah." He blinked a few times, trying to wake himself up. "Sounds like it's next door."

"Should we check it out?" I asked.

"Sure." Austin shrugged. "Wait, what about Alice?"

Then a loud crash sounded from downstairs.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Austin replied.

We got out of the bed and slowly crept down the stairs. We see the kitchen light on. We slowly walk over to the door and Austin pushes it open.

We find not an intruder, but our daughter sitting on the floor with a cabinet open, with a pan on the floor next to her and a box of pancake mix in her hands.

"Alice?" She looks up from the box when I call her. "What are you doing?"

"I want pancakes." She told us.

"Sweetie, it's like three in the morning." Austin chuckles, bending down and picking her up. "We'll make pancakes in the morning okay?"

"Okay daddy." Alice said.

We heard a loud voice outside screaming.

"Stay here." I told my boyfriend. "I'll see what's going on. Don't let Alice leave the house." Then I hurried away before he could protest.

Outside, there were two police cars parked on the sidewalk in front of Brooke's house. I spotted a cop standing near the car, so I walked over to him.

"Excuse me?" The officer looks at me.

"What is it, miss...?" He trails off, sounding like he's trying to figure out my name.

"Dawson. Ally Dawson." I told him.

"Well Miss Dawson, Brooke Abraham was at court two weeks ago, and she was found guilty of all charges pressed against her including kidnapping, attempted murder, and harassment... hold on, are you the same Ally Dawson from the case?"

"Yes I am." I confirmed. "Is Brooke going to prison?"

"Yes she is." He told me. "For a long time. Same with her accomplice, Elliot. Do you know Trish dela Rosa by any chance?"

"She's my best friend, why?"

"Well Brooke bailed someone named Jace out of jail, and we're looking for him because we recieved an anonymous tip that he was going to go after her."

My insides turned to ice.

"Do you have any leads?" I asked.

"We heard he was involved with Brooke, Elliot, and the kidnappings, so we're hoping to get some information out of her." He gestured to a screaming Brooke who was being escorted into the other police car by an elderly-looking cop.

"Have you find anything?" I questioned.

"We found an address on a piece of paper, we think that's where he's hiding out." The police man replied. "But when we investigated, he wasn't there. We're keeping the house monitored for now."

"Thank you officer." I told him, feeling overwhelmed, my head swimming with questions. "I'll get back to bed now."

"Wait." He pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and writes a number on it. "Here. It's my work number. Call me if you have any questions. I'll give you updates on the case since you're close with Miss dela Rosa."

"Thanks officer...?" I realized I didn't know his name.

"Munez." He replied. "Officer Munez."

"Okay thanks." I made my way back to my house. Austin was standing on the porch, this time without Alice.

"Where's our daughter?" I asked him.

"Bed." Austin replied. "What's going on?"

"Brooke's going to prison." I responded.

Austin broke out in a big smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, but apparently she bailed Jace out of jail before and he's nowhere to be found. And is also after Trish."

"What the fuck?!" Austin yelled. "Are you kidding me?!"

"No." I sighed. "I'm not. But the officer gave me his number and is keeping me updating on the case."

"What do we do now?" Austin asked.

I turned the paper mindlessly over and over again in my hands. "I don't know."

* * *

_**Wednesday November 4th**_

**Brooke's POV:**

"I WANT OUT!" I screamed.

"Shut up." One of the guards snapped. "I'm sick of hearing you bitch and moan and yell."

"You shut up you stupid douchebag!" I shrieked.

"_You _shut up. Stupid bitch." He snarled.

I growled at him and flopped onto my prison cell bed. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the one thing I had managed to sneak in- a photo from last Saturday. It was of Austin, Ally, and Alice. They were dressed up since it had been Halloween when the picture was taken. They were walking along the street, and I could clearly see their faces in the photo even though I took it from afar. Besides the Xs I had drawn over Alice's eyes, Ally's eyes, and Ally's stomach, and the circle I drew around Austin's head, it appeared to be a photo of a happy family. It made me sick.

I glared at Ally's figure. She definitely had to go. I then glanced at Alice. She looks like Austin but she acts a lot like Ally. What a shame. She might have to go as well. I then looked at Ally's slightly visible pregnant belly. I hope the child doesn't turn out like Alice. Then I'd have to get rid of it too. Maybe if Austin cooperates I'll keep the child and pass it off as mine, and maybe spare his whore girlfriend and _daughter _if they agree to leave us alone.

I ripped the photo into two pieces, one piece with Ally and Alice and the other with Austin. The girls will have to go, but Austin and our unborn baby are going to stay with me.

No one is ever going to take Austin away from me.

_No one._

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait guys. I've been dealing with a lot lately, plus I've been focusing on my schoolwork and my USB broke recently and I lost all of my work and I've been trying to rewrite everything. Once again, I'm very sorry.**

**Pregnancy Ticker:**

_**Trish: **_**34 weeks**

_**Didi: **_**28 weeks**

_**Ava: **_**26 weeks**

_**Kira: **_**23 weeks**

_**Ally: **_**18 weeks**


	32. The Hard Truth

_No words, My tears won't make any room for more,_

_And it don't hurt like anything I've ever felt before,_

_this is no broken heart,_

_No familiar scars,_

_This territory goes uncharted..._

_Just me, in a room sunk down in a house in a town, and I_

_Don't breathe, no I never meant to let it get away from me_

_Now, I've too much to hold, everybody has to get their hands on gold,_

_And I want uncharted._

_Stuck under the ceiling I made, I can't help but feeling..._

_I'm going down,_

_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_

_Like you'll show me where to go,_

_I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_

_To get started, it's all uncharted_

**Sara Barielles- Uncharted**

* * *

_**Saturday November 14th**_

**Trish's POV:**

"I'm going to the set Trish!" Dez called from the front door. "Call me if you or Esmeralda need anything!"

"Esme hasn't even been born yet." I chuckled. "But I will."

Dez left, closing the front door behind him. He moved to the front window and waved, and I waved back. He was going to the set of his new movie: _Claws, Dun-Dun-Dun 2. _The first one was a huge success and fans were demanding a second one.

I sat down on the couch to watch some TV, when I heard the phone rang. I groaned loudly, and trudged over to the phone. God, I'm bloated and waddle when I walk. I'm to lazy and pregnant for this.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Trish..." An all too familiar voice breathed. "I'm free. And coming for you."

"J-Jace?" I swallowed. "I thought you were in jail."

"Was." He said. "My accomplice bailed me out."

"But why did they let you out of prison?!" I screamed, suddenly infuriated. "You're a sick, perverted asshole who cheated on me and harassed me and Carrie."

"Careful with what you say to me Trish." Jace growled. "You don't want anything to happen to you, your fiance, or your daughter, would you?"

"Come near any of us, and you'll feel my wrath." I snarled. "And trust me, you do not want to unleash the anger of a pregnant woman." I hung up on him without letting him utter another word. I slammed the phone on the coffee table, and sat on the sofa with my head in my hands. What am I going to do?

The phone rang again. I picked it up, hoping it wasn't Jace.

"H-Hello?"

"Trish?" It wasn't Jace, but my mother. She sounded like she had been crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh honey!" My mom sobbed. "It's horrible! Just absolutely horrible!"

"What happened?"

"It's your brother."

"JJ?" I was confused. "What happened to JJ?"

"We took him t-to the doctor for his r-regular yearly c-check up." Mom sobbed. "And the d-doctor told us that h-he- he-" She began crying.

"What's wrong with JJ?" I questioned, growing more concerned with every second.

"JJ has cancer." Mom finally said.

The news hit me like a ton of bricks. JJ, my little brother, has cancer.

"What?" I said in a little voice.

"He has skin cancer." Mom said. "He's in the hospital now. Your father wanted me to tell you, but I was reluctant at first since I didn't want you to be upset or stressed out since you have a baby on the way."

"How long have you known about this?" I asked.

"Three weeks." Mom answered. "JJ has been in and out of the hospital since the day we found out, and he has been making minimal progress."

I stood from the couch. "I want to see him." I declared. "I'm buying a plane ticket and flying out to Miami as soon as I can."

"Trish, you don't have to." My mom assured me. "Please just take it easy at least until your baby is born. I don't want you getting hurt in your vulnerable state."

"It'll be fine mom." I got my cell phone, and began looking up plane ticket prices. "I'll drop buy for maybe a week to spend some time with JJ."

"If you insist." My mom sighs, defeated. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry mom." I told her. "All my problems lie within Los Angeles. And that's where they'll stay."

* * *

_**Monday November 16th**_

**Ally's POV:**

"It's a shame Trish couldn't come." Didi said to me."

"Yeah." I said. "I know she's been craving barbeque food recently with the baby." I chuckled.

Didi and I were on her back porch. We were having a barbeque with Alice and our other friends.

"Where is she headed off to?" Chuck inquired.

"Back to Miami." Kira replied. "She said that it was really important and that it couldn't wait."

"What about Dez?" Piper asked. We had invited Piper, Cassidy, Dominique, and Dallas as well since they were planning on moving out here, and we wanted to give them a warm welcome.

"He's going with her." Didi replied. "He didn't want her to go alone, so he put the movie on hold to help her."

"He sounds like a keeper." Cassidy chuckled.

"He's a sweet guy." Austin confirmed.

"Yes... very... nice." Dominique said slowly. She was still learning to speak English, and she was getting better at it.

"He's really funny!" Alice laughed.

"So..." I wanted to change the subject. "Cassidy. You and Dallas, huh?"

Cassidy giggled. "Yeah. I met him when I was nineteen. I was visiting Miami, and I ran into him. We've been in a long-distance relationship for a while, and when I asked him to move out here last summer, he agreed. Then on my birthday in September, he proposed." She showed us her ring.

"Aww that's so sweet." Didi gushed.

"And what about you, Piper?" I asked the other blonde. "How are you and your boyfriend doing?"

"Oh..." She whispered. "About that. I don't actually have a boyfriend. I just said that because I didn't know how you would react if I told you the truth."

"The truth about what?" Gavin asked.

"Well I said I learned Romanian from my boyfriend." She stated. "Well I didn't. I learned from Dominique. She taught me after I met her at a party when I was in my freshman year of college. After we met, I could tell she didn't know any English, so I learned some basic Romanian in order to communicate with her. Shortly after, I began teaching her English, and she began teaching me Romanian. In the spring after that, I learned something new about myself." She took a deep breath. "That I'm a lesbian. And that I loved the European girl that I had befriended and tutored and shared so much time with." She smiled at Dominique, who smiled back.

"And I l-l-learned," Dominique said slowly. "That I l-love you too."

"Oh you're dating?" Austin asked.

"Yeah." Piper nodded.

"Good for you." Ava squealed. "You two make such a nice couple."

"Thank you." Dominique beamed.

"Thanks guys." Piper smiled. "I'm glad that you guys accept us."

My phone buzzed. I looked at it quickly. I got a text.

**Trish: I'm in front of Didi and Chuck's. Can you come to the front yard for a minute or two?**

Huh. I thought she already left. I typed out a response.

**Ally: Sure. Be right there.**

I stood up from the table. "I'll be right back." I announced.

I made my way through the house and out the front door. Trish was standing on the porch, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Ally, I'm going back to Miami for a week." She told me.

"Why?"

"To see my brother." She inhaled sharply. "He has skin cancer, and I want to spend some time with him."

"Oh Trish." I wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm scared, Ally." Trish said. "What if he doesn't make it?"

"He will." I assured her. "You just have to believe."

She inhaled sharply again. "Thank you Ally. You don't know how much this means to me."

"It will be okay Trish." I said. "Remember that everyday will be better than the last."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is kinda sad, but I have been planning a cancer portion of the story for a while, but have not been able to input it yet. Updates will be faster if everything goes well IRL.**

**Pregnancy Ticker:**

_**Trish: 36 weeks**_

_**Didi: 30 weeks**_

_**Ava: 28 weeks**_

_**Kira: 25 weeks**_

_**Ally: 20 weeks**_


	33. Love Me Like You Do

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

**Ellie Goulding- Love Me Like You Do**

* * *

_**Thursday November 19th**_

**Austin's POV:**

"So what is it that you need me to pick up for you?" Gavin asked from the other end of the phone line.

"Ya know." I said in a hushed voice, glancing over at Ally, who was sitting at the dining room table, helping Alice with her homework from last night. "The thing."

"What thing?" Damn it Gavin.

"Go to the jewelers that's five blocks from our house." I instructed him. "Tell them you're picking up something under the name Austin."

"Oh okay." Gavin seems to have gotten it now. "And I'll bring it over yeah?"

"Yes that's great." I said, glancing back at the girls quickly. "But drive slow. Ally called in sick for Alice at school so she could take her to the doctor, and they're not leaving for a while."

"I'll make like a turtle and slow down then." Gavin chuckled. "See you later."

"Bye." I hung up quickly.

"Who was that?" Ally asked.

"Oh just a telemarketer." I replied quickly. Ally raised an eyebrow at me, but shrugged and continued helping Alice.

"Daddy?" Alice said.

"What is it princess?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow in school we have to talk about a person who's our hero." Alice told me. "Can I talk about you?"

My face broke out into a big grin. "Sure you can." Alice got up and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, princess."

* * *

A little while later, Ally and Alice were preparing to go out.

"So how long will you be gone?" I asked.

"No longer than three hours." Ally responded. Okay I think that's enough time for me to meet with Gavin.

I hear a loud car honk outside.

"Who's that?" Alice questioned.

"Uh I'll go see!" I said quickly, dashing out the front door. Gavin was here.

"Gavin!" I whined. "They're still here!"

"Sorry." He shrugged. He handed me a little black box. "I got your delivery."

"Thanks." I accepted the box from him.

"Austin?" I heard Ally's voice from behind me.

I whirled around and tripped in the protest, falling over and dropping the box. It opened upon hitting the ground and its contents tumbled out onto the grass.

Ally bent down and picked it up. It was a ring. A golden band decorated with deep purple amethysts.

"Austin..." She gasped. "What is this?"

"Well, I wasn't going to do this until Saturday..." I told her, standing up and gently taking the ring from her.

"Do what, Austin?" Ally asked.

"Well I was gonna ask you to go on a date with me this Saturday and I was gonna ask you to marry me." I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Really?" Ally asked.

"Yeah."

"Well..." Ally laughed. "I was planning the same thing."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Ally surprised me by going down onto one knee. She pulled out a pale pink box, and took off the lid. Inside of it was a platinum band encrusted with deep blue sapphires.

"Uh A-Ally." I stuttered.

"Austin, I love you. I always have. Even when we were on opposite ends of the country I still loved you. And I've wanted us to get married for a long time, so last week when you went to work, I went out and bought this. I decided that I was gonna take this role myself. So Austin Monica Moon, will you marry me."

I beamed giddily and nodded. "Yes!" Ally stood up and put her ring on my finger, and I put mine on hers.

"I love you." Ally said to me.

"I love you too, Ally."

* * *

_**Tuesday November 24th**_

**Trish's POV:**

"I'm kinda sad that you have to leave in the morning." JJ said to me.

"Yeah me too." I admitted. "It was good to see you, even when you're not in great condition."

"I mean, I'm getting better." JJ shrugged. "Slowly."

"I hope it happens sooner rather than later."

"Excuse me, JJ?" A short, elderly woman with brown and gray hair wearing a doctor's uniform approached us.

"Hey Doctor Brewer." JJ greeted her. "What's up?"

"I have some good news." She said. "Will the progress you are making, you have an eighty percent chance of survival with the chemo and you should recover gradually over the next few months."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." Dr. Brewer told us. "You should make a full recovery by May or June."

"That's awesome!" JJ yelled. "Then I can continue my magic career!"

"You're still on that?" I questioned him. "How old are you again?"

"Hey, nineteen-year-olds can still dream." JJ laughed. I laughed with them.

"Hey Trish!" I turned and saw my fiance waving at me from the other end of the hospital room. "Come here!"

"I'll be right back." I told my brother. I waddled over to where Dez was. "What's up Red?" I asked.

"You'll never believe it!" Dez squealed. "Austin texted me and said that him and Ally got engaged a couple of days ago."

"They're engaged now?" I asked.

"Yeah, and get this, Ally proposed to him."

"Well good on her. She needed to go for it. She's becoming a bit of a rule-breaker." I laughed. "Speaking of weddings, when should we have ours?"

"I was thinking Valentine's Day." Dez answered.

"Sounds good as long as I get to have my dress in pink zebra print."

* * *

**A/N: Happy late Valentine's Day everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you have a great day.**

**Pregnancy Test:**

_**Trish: 37 weeks**_

_**Didi: 31 weeks**_

_**Ava: 29 weeks**_

_**Kira: 26 weeks**_

_**Ally: 21 weeks**_


	34. Road To Christmas

_I always love this time of year_

_White snow and reindeer_

_Heh, yeah_

_There's something special in the air_

_Friends and family everywhere_

_Ooooh_

_When everybody's singing_

_My heart starts jing-a-lingin'_

_There's something 'bout those December nights_

_Today's the day_

_Let's celebrate _

_With that Christmas soul_

_Feel that Christmas soul_

_We got that reindeer_

_Kinda cheer_

_Santa's flying over here_

_All the way from the North Pole!_

_'Cause we got Christmas soul_

_Yeah, we got Christmas Soul_

**Ross Lynch- Christmas Soul**

* * *

_**Saturday December 19th**_

**Ally's POV: **

"Austin!" I whined to my fiance. "Why didn't you get a tree three weeks ago like I asked?"

"I'm sorry Ally." Austin said. "I've just been really caught up with work lately. Please just help us with the tree."

Austin, Chuck, and Dallas were trying to get the tree for our house inside, but it was too big to fit.

"Uhhh, I don't think that it's going to fit." Chuck stated.

"Yeah I told you this tree was too big, dude." Dallas agreed.

"Just push through the door farther." Austin told them.

They started shoving the Christmas tree through the doorway harder than before.

"I don't think you're going to-" I was cut off as the tree suddenly invaded the home, and fell down right on top of Austin.

"Are you okay?" I asked Austin, pushing the branches of the tree away from his face.

Austin chuckled and wiggled out from under the spiky pine branches. "Well at least the tree is inside now."

* * *

_**Monday December 21st**_

**Trish's POV:**

"Hey Dez, do we have any chocolate fudge ice cream?" I called to my fiance who was brushing his hair in the bathroom.

"I think so." Dez called back. "If not, I can get some more."

I quickly checked the freezer. Frozen pizzas, popsicles, hot pockets, frozen yogurt... but no ice cream!

"We don't have any!" I told him.

"Oh I'll get some more then!" Dez said to me. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Okay thanks, Red." I plopped down on the couch, and was about to turn on the tv, when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I shouted. I stood up and slowly walked over to the door. I opened it up.

It was Jace.

"Hello Trish." He said.

"You have five seconds to get off my property before I call the police." I growled.

"Just hear me out." He said.

"NO!" I screamed. "It's almost Christmas, and I will not have you ruin this for us!" I slammed the door in his face, and promptly made my way to the phone and dialed 911.

"911, how may I help you?" A smooth female voice asked.

"I need the Los Angeles police." I told her. "I found someone that they're looking for."

* * *

**Dez's POV:**

"Hey Trish, who was at the door?" I yelled downstairs.

No answer.

"Trish?"

I heard the sound of shattering glass, and a loud scream.

"Trish!" I shrieked, rushing down the stairs. Trish was laying on her backside in the kitchen. The floor was littered in glass, and there was a gaping hole in the window.

"What happened?" I questioned, helping Trish off the floor and out of range of the sharp glass pieces.

"Jace showed up." Trish told me. "He tried to talk to me, but I closed the door on him. I hid in here and called the police, and he broke the window."

BANG BANG BANG. Three loud noises erupted through the house. It sounded like the back door!

"I'll get him." I told Trish, grabbing a kitchen knife, and walking towards the door. I approached the shaking door quietly, and when it got quiet, I threw open the door.

No one was there.

I slammed it shut, locking it, and securing it with an extra chair that was lying around.

"There." I said to Trish. "Let's just wait for the police and-"

CRASH!

I saw glass go flying into the kitchen from the living room.

"Fuck!" Trish yelled, slipping a little on the floor. She grabbed onto the counter for support.

I swiped a frying pan out of cabinet, and bolted into the living room. Jace was climbing in through the busted window.

"Hey Jace!" I yelled. He fell onto the floor upon climbing into the house, and he looked at me.

"Nice to see you again. _Dez." _He spat, obviously not happy that I was here.

"Oh yeah?" I countered. "Get this!" I swung my frying pan towards him. It collided against his cheek, knocking him out cold, and sending him to the ground. His head hit the ground with a crack.

I heard someone pull into the driveway.

"The police are here!" Trish yelled, waddling over to the front door, throwing it open.

"Hello, I'm Officer Munez." The officer said. "You called about seeing Jace?"

"Yep!" I chirped. "He's right over here, sir!"

"What happened here?" Officer Munez asked.

"He broke two of our windows and tried to break down our back door." Trish explained.

"Well I'm glad you called." Officer Munez told us. "Now I'm going to take him to prison, where he belongs."

* * *

_**Tuesday December 22nd**_

**Ally's POV: **

"So we're all going to Piper and Dominique's for Christmas Eve?" Austin asked.

"Yep." I confirmed. "We all made plans. It's gonna be you, me, Alice, Dez, Trish, Kira, Didi, Chuck, Gavin, Ethan, Ava, Dallas, Cassidy, Dominique, and Piper."

"Oh crap." Austin laughed. "That's a big crowd."

"Maybe we'll have a surprise baby too." I smirked.

Austin looked confused. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well I mean since Trish is going to have a baby soon, maybe it'll be a Christmas baby." I explained.

"Oh!" Austin gasped. "Maybe it will be! That would be so cool!"

"I kinda hope it does." I admitted. "I know Trish is tired of being pregnant, and Dez is just itching to be a dad already, and think of how cool it would be to have a little Christmas baby."

"Well let's just focus on having a nice Christmas." Austin told me. "Because with our luck, _you'll _be the one with a Christmas baby."

"Oh don't even go there with me, Moon."

* * *

**A/N: The story is almost over, I'm sorry to say. Trish will be having her baby soon along with the others, so stay tuned for that! I'll see you next time!**

**Pregnancy Ticker:**

_**Trish: 41 weeks**_

_**Didi: 35 weeks**_

_**Ava: 33 weeks **_

_**Kira: 30 weeks **_

_**Ally: 25 weeks**_


	35. New Years' Eve

_oh she want me_

_oh she's got me_

_oh she hurts me_

_good, desiring more and more_

_Someone call the doctor,_

_hold me and tell me_

_Love is a sickness, an addiction, overdose_

_It's harder to control as time goes by_

_I'm falling deeper into her_

_Too much, it's you,_

_your love, this is overdose_

_Too much, it's you,_

_your love, this is overdose_

**EXO- Overdose (English Lyrics)**

* * *

_**Thursday December 31st**_

**Ally's POV:**

"Mommy can I please stay up until the new year comes?" Alice begged, squeezing Dolly the dolphin tightly.

"No honey, that would be way past your bedtime." I told her.

"But mommy!"

"What's going on?" Austin asked, sauntering in the living room where our daughter and I were.

"Mommy won't let me stay up to see the big ball drop in New York City on TV." Alice pouted.

"Oh come on, Alls, let the kid live a little." Austin chuckled. Alice beamed at him.

"But it's so late." I protested.

"What if Alice sees the ball drop and goes to bed immeadiately afterwards?"

"Hmmm." I thought for a second. "Ugh! Fine. But you have to go to bed right after that ball drops." I told Alice.

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" She turned and scuttled out of the room.

"You're such a sucker." I accused, looking at Austin.

"Why am I a sucker?" He questioned me.

"Because you bend to her every will." I replied with a laugh. "She has you wrapped around her finger."

"Well she's a daddy's girl." He bragged with a stupid smirk on his face. "What can I say?"

"Well I can assure you, when we have this baby, they're gonna be more attached to me then you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then Dawson, wanna put some money on it?"

"Money, Austin? Really?"

"What?" He threw his hands up. "What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not gambling with my child."

"Fine." Austin huffed. "Why don't we drink some wine instead? It is New Years' Eve after all."

"I'm pregnant. No alcohol."

"Okay then, I'll drink it. A guy's gotta have fun!"

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

"Trish! Have you seen my director's chair?" Dez yelled from our bedroom.

"Didn't you leave it in the car?" I shouted back.

"Oh yeah, thanks!"

I shook my head. He's so absent-minded sometimes. I flicked on the TV and waited for Dez to come in the living room with our drinks. He came skipping in a few minutes later. Dez got himself some wine, and me some soda. He plopped down next to me.

"The ball didn't drop yet, right?" He asked quickly.

"Nope. But they're counting down the seconds." I replied.

"55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50..."

"Ooooo, I can't wait!" Dez bounced excitedly, spilling some red wine on his green shirt.

"49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43..."

"I just hope this baby comes soon." I quipped, gulping down nearly half of my soda. "I'm already late and I'm sick of looking like a whale."

"42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32..."

"Yeah me too." Dez agreed. "It'll be soon, I can tell you that much."

"31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24..."

"Maybe we'll have a New Years' baby." Dez suggested. "Like maybe she'll be born this week."

"23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14..."

"God I hope so." I groaned.

"13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7..."

"Don't worry Trish, once Esmeralda is born, this will all be worth it."

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Dez and I toasted as the countdown ended. Finally we can leave all the pain of last year behind us.

Suddenly I felt a cold liquid running down my leg. Did I wet myself? No I don't think so. Also isn't urine supposed to be warm?

I looked down at my bare shins. That wasn't pee.

"Dez?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Well you're getting your New Years' baby wish." I announced. "My water just broke."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I went through a long period of depression and writer's block and just general school and teenage bullshit. The story is almost over. There will be two or three chapters after this, and then it will be over. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you've all stuck around for this long.**

**Pregnancy Ticker:**

_**Trish: In labor**_

_**Didi: 36 weeks**_

_**Ava: 34 weeks**_

_**Kira: 31 weeks**_

_**Ally: 26 weeks**_


	36. Esmeralda

_They're way too fragile aren't they_

_These feelings that sway ever so lightly_

_I'm looking for the answer that _

_Disappears when dawn breaks_

_This close road that blocks my way_

_This starlight that becomes my guide_

_Hey, I want you to tell me_

_The place where I should go_

_Even though it's so far away that_

_It seems like this small me will be crushed_

_I'm waiting for god's will _

_This is destiny_

_So to speak, this small me is powerless against_

_The raging waves that give their loud roars, but_

_The sea will surely part_

_And make a path for me_

_One day,_

_We can be divine_

**Girls Generation- Divine (English Lyrics)**

* * *

_**Friday January 1st**_

**Ally's POV:**

RING RING.

I stirred as the phone rang, dragging me out of my sleepy state.

RING RING.

I groaned and sat up, fumbling around for my phone. Where did I leave it?

RING RING.

I found it underneath the pillow cushion. Dez's number flashed across the screen. I answered it.

"What is it Dez?" I mumbled groggily.

"Oh my god Ally, you'll never believe it!" Dez squealed from the other end of the line.

"Never believe what?"

"This is the greatest day ever!"

"Dez, it's like..." I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ten in the morning on New Years Day. What's going on?"

"I'm a dad now!"

That revelation snapped me wide awake. "What?!"

"Trish had the baby a few minutes ago!" Dez chirped. "I'm so happy I got my New Years baby!"

"Okay, we'll be there soon." I told him, hanging up quickly. I crawled across the couch, and shook my fiance awake. "Austin!"

"Wha?" Austin grunted. "What happened?"

"Trish had the baby." I told him. His eyes flew open.

"She had the baby?" He repeated.

"Yeah!" I nodded. I sprung up and grabbed my purse and car keys before sprinting outside the car. Austin hopped into the passenger seat, and I climbed in the driver's side when Austin spoke.

"I feel like we're missing something..." We sat there for a moment before it both hit us.

"ALICE!"

* * *

**Trish's POV: **

I sighed happily as I held my newborn daughter in my arms. She was gorgeous. She had my dark curly hair, and Dez's light skin tone and blue eyes. Her nose was shaped like mine, but she definitely had Dez's chin.

"Hey Trish." Dez greeted me, walking into the hospital room.

"Hey Dez." I greeted him back. "She's so perfect."

"I know right? Like the two of us did an amazing job." He bragged.

I laughed. "We sure did, red." I chuckled as I rocked my little pink bundle in my arms. "We sure did."

_**Esmeralda Gracelyn Wade**_

_**Born on January 1st at 9:53 AM **_

_**6 lbs. 6 oz.**_

_**15.2 inches long**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get this shorty out of the way. Next chapter will be longer. Promise!**

**Pregnancy Ticker:**

_**Didi: 36 weeks**_

_**Ava: 34 weeks**_

_**Kira: 31 weeks**_

_**Ally: 26 weeks**_


	37. Newborns & New Beginnings

_So break my bones_

_And throw your stones_

_We all know that life ain't fair_

_But there is more of us_

_We're everywhere_

_We don't have to take this_

_Back against the wall_

_We don't have to take this_

_We can end it all_

_All you'll ever be_

_Is a faded memory of a bully_

_Make another joke_

_While they hang another rope_

_So lonely_

_Push him to the dirt_

'_Til the words don't hurt_

_Can you hear me?_

_No ones gonna cry_

_On the very day you die_

_You're a bully_

**Shinedown- Bully**

* * *

_**Friday January 15th**_

**Ally's POV: **

"Brooke Abraham, you have been charged with assault, kidnapping, breaking and entering, trespassing, harassment, and attempted murder. How do you plead?" Judge Lori stated.

"Not guilty." Brooke said calmly, although on the inside she was probably seething.

Afterwards, Brooke brought in her witnesses: Elliot and Jace. Things looked up for her since those two pulled some strings and made it look like at least a few of the crimes didn't actually happen. Although having a nutcase and an almost-rapist for witnesses didn't look too good on her behalf.

"Allyson Dawson." Judge Lori called for me. "Do you have witnesses you'd wish to bring in?"

"Yes I do." I told her confidently. "I'd like to call my first witness. Austin Moon."

My fiance nervously walked up to where Elliot and Jace had previously been standing.

"Mr. Moon, I understand that you and Ally are engaged, yes?"

"Yeah. We also have a daughter together. And another on the way."

"And you have said that Brooke called you several times on both your home phone and personal cell phone."

"Yes she did, your honor."

"You said she threatened Allyson and wished to harm your daughter and unborn child. Is this correct?"

"Yes, your honor."

"When did this start."

"Well back in high school actually." Austin twiddled his hands nervously. "I went on two dates with her. I didn't really see us going forward in our relationship, but she continued to pine for my affections. After her I had a few relationships. Kira, Piper, Dominique, sort of, and now Ally. Brooke moved into a house next to ours and she began to torment me again. I was with my daughter Alice when she moved in, and she threatened to hurt Ally and take me, Alice, and my second child away with her."

"I object!" Brooke cut in. "I never threatened any of them. All I said to him is that I didn't like Ally because to me she seemed like she was just using him. After all she did get knocked up by him and moved away."

"Allyson, is this true?" Judge Lori asked.

"Yes, it is." I nodded. "But I moved because my parents made me. And I found out I was pregnant after we moved here to California. I made a few attempts to contact Austin, but none succeeded."

"That's not all your honor." Austin spoke up. "She scared Alice and she assaulted and stabbed me in my yard."

"Yes I understand you were hospitalized after that incident." Judge Lori said.

"Yes. I needed stitches and a kidney transplant. She also attempted to take my daughter from school."

"Is that all, Mr. Moon?" Judge Lori asked.

"Yes, your honor."

"You are dismissed."

I smiled at Austin before announcing, "I'd like to call my second witness, Kira Starr."

Kira stood and took Austin's place.

"Ms. Starr, you said Brooke kidnapped you and took you out into the California countryside, correct?"

"Yes your honor." Kira nodded. "She locked me up with three other girls, Piper, Cassidy, and Dominique. She had it out for us because we're all Austin's exes, and she wanted us out of the picture. I was there for a few days and when the four of us broke out, she tried to kill us with an axe. We met up with Dallas, Cassidy's husband, and we got out of there."

"Is that all, Ms. Starr?"

"It is, your honor."

"Then you are dismissed."

Kira stepped down.

"I want to call my third witness." I said. "Piper Cartwright."

Piper took Kira's place. She looked scared and I could tell she was more than a bit freaked out.

"Ms. Cartwright, I understand you said Brooke picked the lock on the back door of your home and she chloroformed you and your girlfriend. Am I correct?"

"She did your honor." Piper confirmed. "She locked me in a shed, and everything Kira said happened. She didn't let us eat, drink, or bathe. She tried to kill us after we escaped, and Dallas managed to hotwire Elliot's truck and get us back to safety. That's uh, that's all." She looked down.

"You're dismissed."

Piper quickly shuffled back to her seat.

"I now call my fourth witness." I said. "Cassidy McElroy."

Cassidy went up to the stand.

"Ms. McElroy, you have said that Brooke followed you home from running errands, and then she broke into your house and chased you around before she caught you. Correct?" Judge Lori asked.

"Yes your honor." Cassidy told her. "She locked me in the shed, and Piper and Dominique were already there. Kira and Piper spoke the truth about what happened. There were no basic needs provided for us, and when we left the shed, she tried to chop us up, and when we got away, Dallas drove us home. But there's something I neglected to mention."

"Go on."

"A week later, I got a letter in the mail from someone. The letter wasn't signed, and it said some hurtful things about me and Dominique. Mostly about our relationship. The letter also included some homophobic slurs and I am positive that either Brooke or one of her goons wrote it."

"Do you have proof they did?" Judge Lori questioned.

"No, but can't a DNA test be done on it? Maybe they could find fingerprints."

"Very well, a DNA test will be done." Judge Lori decided. "Is that all, Mrs. McElroy?"

"Yeah it is, your honor."

"You are dismissed."

With confidence, Cassidy strutted back to her seat.

"I now would like to summon my fifth fitness." I said. "Dominique Lugosi."

Dominique scuttled to the stand, her heels clacking on the floor.

"Ms. Lugosi, your statement matches Ms. Cartwright's, am I correct?"

"Yes. You are." Dominique confirmed. Her English had improved greatly. "She also told you about the letter, but she didn't mention the visitor."

I raised my eyebrows, curiosity peaked. Visitor?

"Care to elaborate?" Judge Lori asked.

"Well a few days after we recieved the letter, a person came into our backyard and stood there for at least two hours. I called the police and they didn't find anyone. They found some human hair caught in the back fence, and they determined it was Jace's. They questioned him, but they had nothing really to charge him with. I think that Brooke had something to do with him being there."

"Is that all?"

"Yes it is, your honor."

"You're dismissed."

Dominique returned to her seat swiftly.

"Is that all your witnesses, Ms. Dawson?" Judge Lori questioned.

"Actually there's one more." I stated. "Alice Moon."

My young daughter stood up from her seat and walked up to the stand.

"Hello, young lady." Judge Lori smiled softly at her. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes." Alice nodded. "She scared me and said she was gonna take daddy away. She tried to take me with her from school too. My aunt Kira and Uncle Gavin got to me away from her. I don't have anything else to say."

"Okay honey, you can go."

Alice nodded, and scurried back to her seat.

"That's all of my witnesses." I announced.

The long, grueling trial continued for two hours. When it ended, I sat in agony waiting for the verdict.

"The jury finds the defendant, Brooke Abraham, guilty of attempted murder, assault, harassment, bribery, breaking and entering, and kidnapping."

"Brooke Abraham, I hereby sentence you to twenty-five years in prison without parole."

I smiled with relief as the case was dismissed. Brooke was carried out, screaming, and Elliot and Jace followed.

I embraced Austin and Alice afterwards.

"It's over!" I squealed. "It's finally over!"

"I know." Austin said. "It's a new beginning for all of us.

"Guys!" Dallas yelled. "Dez just called me. Didi's in the hospital. She had the baby, three weeks early."

"What?!" I shouted. "We gotta go see her!"

"Yay baby!" Alice screamed.

* * *

**Didi's POV: **

I laid in the hospital bed, holding my beautiful little girl in my arms. She had blonde hair like Chuck, and green eyes like me.

"She's gorgeous." Chuck said, grinning. "We did a mighty fine job, Didi."

"We did." I nodded. "Do you remember the name we picked out?"

"Yeah. Lillian."

I nodded. "Little Lily."

_**Lillian Elizabeth McCoy**_

_**Born on January 15th at 3:30 PM**_

_**5 lbs. 13 oz. **_

_**22.6 inches long**_

* * *

**A/N: There will most likely be 40 chapters in all. Updates will be faster.**

**Pregnancy Ticker:**

_**Ava: 36 weeks**_

_**Kira: 33 weeks**_

_**Ally: 28 weeks**_


End file.
